A maldição de saga dividida em Capítulos
by Ishtar Canavon Gemini
Summary: Esta fic conta a paixão incestuosa, e incontrolável, De Saga de Gemini pela sua sobrinha Ishtar, a reencarnação da Deusa Afrodite, e a verdadeira origem de Kanon e Saga.Dividida em captulos para facilitar a leitura.Atençaõ:HENTAI. COMPLETA.Deixem re
1. A Mais bela

Fanfic- A maldição de Saga  
  
Autora: Jessi H.(Ishtar Canavon Gemini) Todos os direitos de autor pertencem a Masami Kurumada, menos os da Ishtar, que é minha. Nesta fic toda a gente sabe que Saga é o mestre do santuário...ela começa antes da Batalha das 12 casas, mas tem muitos detalhes sobre o passado do cavaleiro de gémeos.  
  
Poor is the man who´s pleasures depend on the permission of another...(Madonna)  
Cap.I – Callista (A mais bela)  
  
A vida de Ishtar poderia ter sido muito simples, não fosse a sua origem divina. Filha de Medeia, Irmã de Kanon, e, portanto, irmã mais velha de Saga, ela era a mais bela das mulheres.  
  
A sua mãe era Sacerdotisa do Templo de Afrodite, e ainda solteira, quando a Deusa lhe apareceu, supremamente bela, e anunciou que Medeia seria a mãe da reencarnação de Afrodite. Medeia estranhou, pois nem sequer tinha namorado, apesar de ser muito linda e pretendida. Mas de facto, nessa semana apareceu na ilha Lord Canavon, um jovem Conde inglês, multimilionário, e belo como um Deus. Foi amor à primeira vista, e o bondoso Shion não teve outro remédio senão aceitar o casamento e deixar a impetuosa irmã de Saga partir para Londres, pois ela estava grávida.  
  
Ishtar cresceu, assim, como filha de duas famílias de riqueza quase ilimitada,entre Londres, o Santuário e Nova Iorque, onde entretanto a família tinha a segunda residência, levando uma vida entre as figuras da alta roda e celebridades mundiais.  
  
Mas era uma vida dupla pois paralelamente treinava-se para se tornar um cavaleiro, embora um tanto a contragosto. Treinou no Santuário, na ilha de Chipre, em Hong Kong e Londres, aperfeiçoando-se nas diversas artes de um cavaleiro.  
  
Com este estilo de vida, o seu carácter revelava-se cada vez mais parecido com o da Deusa Afrodite: estava sempre alegre e sorridente, cantava e dançava como ninguém; conseguia persuadir tudo e todos e era o centro das atenções onde quer que estivesse; era um tanto mimada e caprichosa, e dada a acessos de cólera que por vezes lhe davam febres altas, embora fosse muito generosa, meiga e fiel aos amigos. Desenvolvera uma coragem, serenidade e poder surpreeendentes, numa aprendiza da sua idade. Enfim, ganhou a sua kamei em Chipre, ilha onde Afrodite surgira ,há milhares de anos atrás. Esta armadura, consagrada com o sangue da própria Deusa, incluia o Sagrado Cinturão de Afrodite, a que nenhum ser humano conseguiaju resistir; a adaga de Esparta, cidade onde Afrodite fora venerada como Deusa da Guerra, durante milhares de anos; e ainda os «olhos de Ishtar», os dois sagrados diamantes da Pérsia, do tamanho de um punho de mulher cada um, situados, um no corpete, e um no pequeno e gracioso elmo. Era a armadura mais bela que olhos humanos poderiam visionar: pequena, feita em ouro branco do mais fino quilate, e claro, sem qualquer máscara, o que permitia à sua portadora mostrar o rosto adorável, o que, aliás, fazia parte do seu ataque extremamente mortífero. As suas técnicas de combate eram com efeito temíveis. Em primeiro lugar, era versada no combate corpo -a –corpo, com uma combinação das lutas tradicionais gregas de campo de batalha e os mais reputados estilos de artes marciais chinesas. Mas raramente chegava a precisar disso. Possuía um leque de golpes que a tornavam perigosa ao extremo: o «ataque das 60 doenças», que minava o adversário de peste mortal em poucos segundos, e fora criado há 5 mil anos pela Deusa da Guerra e do Amor da Babilónia, a Ishtar original. A«Fúria da Deusa de Esparta e Ur», um ataque enlouquecido da Deusa da Guerra, no qual a adaga sagrada era utilizada, com um número incalculável de golpes por segundo, e que , uma vez despoletado, só parava com o inimigo moribundo;«Êxtase de Afrodite Pandemos», no qual o infeliz que a enfrentasse se julgava amando a própria Deusa, seguindo feliz para o reino dos Infernos, ou porque a visão lhe sugava toda a força vital, ou porque Ishtar lhe aplicava um golpe de misericórdia;«Fúria das Águas da Vida!» , um turbilhão de águas Sagradas que, além de sufocar o oponente que não conseguisse libertar-se dele, o purificava de toda a intenção maléfica; e «Id-Urânia», um golpe semelhante ao Gen Roo Ma O Ken (Satã Imperial) de Saga, ou ao golpe Fantasma de Fénix. Ishtar conseguia penetrar na mente profunda do inimigo, nas suas pulsões, desejos, medos e traumas mais secretos, principalmente a nível afectivo ou sexual, tomando depois a forma desse segredo. Em geral, o inimigo mais poderoso caía no chão enlouquecido. Se não morresse logo, era fácil elimina- lo. Mas não era tudo, tinha ainda dois fortes trunfos de protecção. «Protecção da Deusa», permitia-lhe, com a ajuda dos «olhos de Ishtar» erguer um escudo impenetrável à sua volta, e aparar golpes só com uma mão. E «Life Explosion», curar todas as doenças ou feridas, ou até trazer de volta Á vida um cavaleiro caído em combate. Era ainda douta nos segredos da magia, encantamentos, feitiços e venenos. Um beijo envenenado seu bastava para derrotar um imprudente. 


	2. Regresso a Casa

Cap. II –Regresso a casa  
  
Nessa época, já Saga reinava despotamente no santuário, e corriam rumores do que lá se passava, e de como o bondoso cavaleiro de Gémeos tinha mudado o seu carácter, a pontos de o julgarem possuído pelo demónio em pessoa. Mesmo Medeia, que sempre tivera influência sobre o irmão, evitava pisar o domínio sagrado, recolhendo-se cada vez mais nas suas outras residências.  
  
Não foi por isso sem preocupação que deixou Ishtar partir para o Santuário logo que recebeu a sua armadura, tal como Saga exigira sem reservas numa missiva fria e imperiosa, embora mascarada de um tom bondoso. Ordens eram ordens, e Ishtar partiu, para se fixar na Grécia durante pelo menos seis meses. Assim que lá chegou, apresentou-se na sala do trono:  
  
- Querido tio e Meu Mestre, aqui estou para cumprir os seus desígnios.  
  
Não podemos dizer que o coração de Ishtar se mantivesse impassível neste momento: porque Ishtar e Saga amavam-se desde o primeiro dia em que se tinham visto, quando eram apenas duas crianças. Haviam declarado o seu amor várias vezes um ao outro. Medeia desobrira a afeição dos pequenos e não ficara satisfeita; gritara, a altos brados, que esquecessem tal afeição, que era quase um incesto. Assim, Saga e Ishtar tinham criado um plano: foram ajoelhar-se aos pés do Grande Mestre, implorando-lhe a sua indulgência, e que os autorizasse a casar quando crescessem. Shion quase largara a máscara de tanto rir com o caricato da situação, pois Medeia, acompanhada do marido, embaraçadíssima com o descaramento daqueles jovens tão determinados, entrara na sala, ameaçando pô-los ambos de castigo por incomodarem o Grande Patriarca com as suas brincadeiras.  
  
Shion, todavia, proibiu-a de os castigar.  
  
- Medeia, minha filha. Não permitirei que tão grande amor seja perturbado- disse com uma voz calma e séria- sinto uma harmonia e energia muito grande entre estes dois corpos. Isso não é uma brincadeira. Se for da vontade dos Deuses, eu não colocarei nenhum impedimento a uma união legal entre eles. Supondo que os dois pombinhos –acrescentou com um tom que deixava adivinhar um sorriso- mantenham estes sentimentos quando chegarem à idade de casar, dou-lhes a minha bênção. E hás-de lembrar-te que várias gerações da tua família casaram entre tios, sobrinhos e primos.  
  
Lord Canavon, prudentemente, recordou que em Inglaterra, nas famílias nobres, o procedimento fora o mesmo durante muito tempo. Medeia ficou convencida e resignou-se. Ishtar e Saga tinham comemorado a boa nova com um enorme festim de chocolate, acompanhado de beijos carinhosos e promessas de uma união futura.  
  
A partir daí, ela ansiava todos os anos pela sua visita à Grécia, onde se encontrava com o seu «namorado», e os dois faziam os mais belos planos de vida em comum. Tentara, durante a adolescência, que Saga a fizesse sua, pois ela era uma jovem Nova Iorquina, moderna, cheia de desejos e anseios apaixonados. Mas Saga, sempre muito sério, evitara ao máximo levar estes encontros até à ansiada conclusão, chegando a arrastá-la para fora do seu quarto a meio da noite, num acesso de extremo cavalheirismo, mas que ela tomou por frieza e indiferença.  
  
O que chorara quando ouviu pelas servas que os Cavaleiros do Santuário muitas vezes dormiam com as suas escravas! Roída pelos ciúmes, deixara arrefecer o seu amor por Saga, e até as suas cartas eram poucas e carregadas de cinismo. Saga chorava muitas vezes ao lê-las. Finalmente, Ishtar, tomada pelo despeito, enviara um bilhete gélido:  
  
Caro Saga: Estou inteiramente inteirada das suas actividades indecorosas com as servas. Fui avisada por uma pessoa da minha inteira confiança. Creio assim ser inevitável que as nossas relações se resumam, a partir de agora, a meros laços familiares... peço-lhe que não me tente mais, nem me dê mais novas, a não ser, estritamente, o necessário. Como cavaleiro que sou, e fiel ao santuário, encontro-me à sua inteira disposição para cumprir os meus serviços. Sua sobrinha,  
Ishtar Canavon Gemini  
  
Saga endoidecera. Matara uma escrava, partira parte da casa de gemini, emagrecera a olhos vistos. O seu coração parecia ter-se tornado ainda mais sombrio. Ares ganhava terreno, agora que Saga já não era alimentado pelo amor de Ishtar. Esta ,por seu turno, tentara o suicídio, de forma bastante infantil, diga-se de passagem. Medeia encontrou-a com os pulsos cortados no chão da casa de banho.  
  
Deixando praticamente para trás das costas esse amor tão intenso, dedicara- se às paixonetas comuns às raparigas da sua idade, das quais a mais séria, que durara apenas quatro meses, fora com um belo e cobiçado jovem das melhores famílias de Nova Iorque. Porém, nunca se entregara a nenhum dos seus muitos apaixonados. No seu íntimo, ainda que o negassse, permanecia a ideia de pertencer ao seu verdadeiro amor, Saga. Era nisto que pensava naquele momento, no Salão onde o seu amor de infância reinava agora.  
  
Os cavaleiros de ouro reuniam-se à volta do trono, e mesmo Shaka de Virgem não conteve uma expressão de espanto perante a beleza daquela adolescente atrevida, que aumentara com os anos, a tal ponto que quem a olhasse duas vezes ficava absolutamente enfeitiçado, e sentia desejo de permanecer imóvel durante muito tempo, bebendo os detalhes daquela deslumbrante criatura. Ishtar era muito loura,de um louro platinado como ouro branco, com longos cabelos fortes e elegantemente penteados. De estatura mediana, muito magra e de porte elegante, seios como duas maçãs grandes e redondas, e rosto oval perfeito e magro, com pómulos do rosto salientes: os olhos eram enormes, escuros e irresistíveis, com pesadas pestanas negras e espessas, ligeiramente rasgados; o olhar meditativo lembrava o de Saga.O nariz era direito, pequeno e bem modelado e os lábios invulgarmente cheios e carnudos. Era altiva, mas graciosa, com umas mãos delicadíssimas e bem tratadas, que pareciam nunca ter sofrido as agruras de qualquer treino. Vestia da forma mais requintada, embora discreta como convinha à ocasião. Tudo nela demonstrava uma dama de grande classe, e ao mesmo tempo algo de quente, sensual e gélido ao mesmo tempo.Todos sentiram um arrepio. Ela era linda, linda, linda de perder a cabeça, e tinha consciência disso, o que a tornava ainda mais perigosamente encantadora.  
  
- Não gosto nada disto- rosnou Death Mask ao ouvido do Cavaleiro do Capricórnio-esta rapariga traz desgraça, pressinto-o. - Cala-te- sussurrou Mu de Áries- vê se o Grande Mestre te ouve. –Uma cotovelada de Aioros fê-lo calar-se também.  
  
Ela, por sua vez, sentiu-se intimidada com o porte dos Cavaleiros ali reunidos, se bem que já os conhecesse de trás para a frente. Tinham brincado juntos, cometido as maiores travessuras. Ela, Kanon e Saga eram conhecídos como a «Sagrada Trindade de Gemini», pois, se Kanon e Saga eram as duas faces da mesma moeda, Ishtar e Saga não pareciam ser duas pessoas, mas apenas uma. Com Máscara da Morte e Afrodite, formava «os três cavaleiros do Apocalipse», que faziam perder a paciência a meio mundo. Algo estava diferente... Mas foi a figura de Saga que a surpreendeu. Como ele tinha mudado!  
  
A estatura viril, o cabelo escuro, os olhos tristes e doces, o rosto alongado e masculino, de uma perfeição rara, provocou-lhe uma forte impressão, de tal forma que julgou sentir-se mal. Fora tudo em vão: não ultrapassara nem por um momento a sua velha paixão. Saga teve um largo sorriso:  
  
- Minha querida sobrinha, como fico alegre por ver-te, e que linda que estás! Fazes bem jus ao nome da tua Senhora. Não fiques aí especada, e vem dar um beijo ao teu velho tio!  
  
Ishtar sorriu e exclamou de forma maliciosa:  
  
- Ora, o tio Saga tem poucos anos a mais do que eu!-de facto, ele devia andar pelos 20 e poucos anos- mas subiu e deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso na face, que fez estremecer os dois.  
  
- Bem, tu deves estar cansada. O Cavaleiro Shaka –deves recordar-te dele - e as escravas vão guiar-te aos teus antigos aposentos. –Foram todos remodelados, e creio que não sentirás falta dos confortos a que estás acostumada.  
  
-Mas tio, não era necessário. Eu sempre adorei a minha casa aqui. - Em todo o caso, já és uma mulher, e mereces um quarto digno da encarnação de Afrodite. Logo à noite será dado um baile em tua honra, e encontrarás em cima da cama um traje adequado à ocasião. Não que seja necessário, a julgar pelo grande número de malas elegantes que trouxeste.  
  
Ishtar olhou as suas malas Vuitton e corou, mas despediu-se e seguiu para o quarto. Shaka aparentava um rosto bondoso, mas ela achou que ele estava pouco satisfeito por servir de ama seca. Isso trouxe-lhe outras recordações. Shaka tinha sido tantas vezes o seu grande amigo, o seu confidente. Ele, Mu e Aioria, os mais nobres, a fina flôr da Cavalaria, que a defendiam e guardavam como se ela fosse um tesouro frágil e precioso, e não uma guerreira com um poder ainda superior ao deles, se possível. Após o seu rompimento com Saga, Shaka distanciara-se um pouco. Não que ele não a tivesse compreendido...mas depois daquele maldito bilhete, o espírito de Saga parecia ter-se deteriorado ainda mais. Oh, raios...  
  
O luxo do quarto surpreendeu-a, embora estivesse habituada a ambientes requintados. Era enorme, com quarto de dormir, quarto de vestir, uma sala de banho gigantesca, uma salinha para as orações e a armadura, varanda e uma saleta para receber visitas.  
  
Antigamente decorado em tons suaves e infantis, estava agora pintado com cores fortes e sensuais, e uma decoração minimal e sofisticada, salpicada aqui e ali por elementos antigos e orientais. O quarto era de um carmesim escuro, com uma cama gigantesca, onde caberiam à vontade quatro pessoas, mas Ishtar procurou não explorar esses pensamentos.  
  
A sala era ligeiramente dourada, e o único elemento verdadeiramente clássico ali era uma belíssima estátua de Afrodite.  
  
Em cima da cama, de facto, estava um vestido grego tradicional, de um vermelho escuro e que nem as melhores casas de Milão poderiam criar. Parecia ter sido feito a pensar nas curvas frágeis do seu corpo e ela pensou imediatamente que só Saga poderia lembrar-se das suas formas com tal precisão. Antes de romperem, tinham-se refugiado numa pequena gruta para se amarem. A primeira tentativa séria. Saga chamava-lhe minha flor selvagem...minha vida ...dois jovens amantes, Vénus e Marte, entregues...fora impossível. Saga era um homem poderoso, mesmo na altura...ela não aguentara as dores, o nervosismo era demasiado.Tinham-se dedicado, então, a explorar o corpo um do outro de todas as outras formas. Um dia inesquecível,o melhor das suas vidas. Ishtar fora iniciada tão cedo, pelo seu amado.  
  
Um conjunto pesado, maravilhoso, de joias , em rubis e diamantes, e umas sandálias de cristais vermelhos swarovski completavam o quadro. Ishtar descansou, tomou banho, e depois de maravilhosamente vestida, penteada e maquilhada pelas escravas, dirigiu-se ao baile.  
  
Depois do banquete, quando foi convidada a abrir o baile com uma espécie de dança do ventre, ficou claro para todos que ela só poderia ser Afrodite: os seus rins pareciam os de uma pantera; quando requebrava as ancas, saltavam à vista os abdominais salientes; os olhos, antes inocentes, convidavam agora à luxúria e ao desejo; com os lábios suavemente entreabertos, olhou de esguelha para Saga e Miro, e esse acto não passou despercebido a ninguém.  
  
Miro tinha-a amado muito, sempre, em silêncio, e toda a gente sabia. Era impossível um segredo ficar oculto durante muito tempo no santuário.  
  
-O Saga há-de querer casar esta rapariga-comentou Persius Argol- coitado do que a levar. -Porquê?- retorquiu Aioria, pouco satisfeito com o comentário maldoso. -Eu chamar-lhe—ia um homem de sorte!-riu Aldebaran de Touro. -Homens de sorte serão os que se deitarem com ela antes, porque o pobre do marido será chifrado a vida toda. -Cale-se, Persius, que porco incorrigível!- Bradou Aioria- mais respeito pela sobrinha do nosso Mestre que manda em todos nós. Se o santuário lhe cair nas mãos,a sua cabeça poderá rolar! -Infelizmente-sussurrou Cássius- Aioria, o Persius talvez tenha razão-Afrodite sempre será Afrodite.  
  
A noite decorreu alegremente, entre farra e bebidas, o que fez esquecer todos os maus presságios. 


	3. Amor é Fogo que arde sem se ver

Cap. III –Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver..  
  
O tempo passava, e os sentimentos de Ishtar por Saga eram cada vez mais contraditórios. Ele procurava disfarçar, mas olhava-a de uma forma que fazia por combater a todo o custo. No seu quarto que lembrava prazeres lascivos, Ishtar dormia mal, pensando, revendo na sua mente o rosto de Saga, o corpo grande e esbelto de Saga que lhe era permitido observar com as roupas de treino. Se se encontravam, o coração dela disparava e ela, para evitar olhá-lo de frente baixava ligeiramente as largas pálpebras, tornado, sem querer, esse olhar irresistível.  
  
Quando se cumprimentavam, o toque da sua pele masculina embriagava-a . Ela bem via que todos os Cavaleiros, mesmo Afrodite de Peixes, embora demonstrassem reverência e respeito, a desejavam. Principalmente Miro, cuja expressão grave e séria traía sentimentos muito fortes. Isso envaidecia-a, mas eram os olhos de Saga, seu próprio tio, que a comoviam. Muitas vezes ela o ouvira gritar e ficar radicalmente diferente. Nessa altura, olhava para ela descaradamente e com uma expressão ansiosa, mas Ishtar, que apesar de tudo, era ingénua, pensava que essas modificações físicas e de comportamento eram característica normal no cavaleiro de Gémeos. Já as vira antes.  
  
Quanto a Saga, sentia o mesmo, ou algo pior; estava cada vez mais apaixonado, ou melhor, obcecado, pela Bela Ishtar, a rosa do santuário, a risonha Afrodite, a Estrela da Manhã. Acordava cheio de suores e desejos durante a noite pensando nela, e maltratava suas servas porque nem a mais linda o conseguia satisfazer e acalmar sua luxúria. Deixou de comer, andando pálido e triste. A sua sobrinha era jovem, bela, pura, inocente; certo que Afrodite era a Anti Virgem, mas Ishtar era e não era a Deusa, e ele respeitava-a tanto...mas quais eram os limites do amor, do respeito, do desejo? Ela inspirava-lhe carinho, ternura...e, no entanto, um desejo animalesco. Chorava. Porque deixara de ser quem era? Porque Ares o dominava tão cruelmente? Mas, mesmo sem Ares, era o próprio Saga que amava e desejava Ishtar como amante e não como família... Como sempre fora. Uma noite de Lua Cheia, Ishtar chorava na sua varanda. Tinha acesa uma vela vermelha, cercada de um punhado de pétalas de rosa branca, e implorava à Lua:  
  
Minha Senhora Afrodite, Ishtar Innanna  
Esclarece-me sobre este amor tão forte e tão errado  
Se ele me ama, então seja feita a vontade dos Deuses e eu cumprirei  
o meu desígnio  
Mas senão, então apaga o seu rosto da minha memória  
E o seu corpo da minha pele, e os seus olhos do meu coração...  
  
Saga entrara no aposento sem se fazer anunciar. Com lágrimas nos olhos, pegou nos ombros dela, e puxou-a para si. Ela abraçou-o, chorosa, e os seus lábios tocaram-se, primeiro suavemente; mas depois Saga entreabriu os seus, e deram um beijo como se fosse o último das suas vidas, devorando-se...murmuraram um amo-te ofegante...Saga cravou os dedos na pele frágil dos seus braços, e ela puxava-o para a grande chaise longue da varanda...mas de súbito, ele estacou, e gritou: -Não!Ishtar, por favor...isto não poderá voltar a acontecer...nunca mais! E saiu de rompante, antes que o espírito de Ares tomasse conta de si e ele cometesse aquele terrível pecado. Ishtar deitou-se na larga cama e chorou. Recusou a fruta que a criada, preocupada, lhe oferecia,mas depois de deitada, trincando uma cereja quase negra, cujo suco vermelho sangue lhe escorria pelo queixo até ao bico do decote, sorriu um belo sorriso de deusa e adormeceu profundamente. Não iria deixar que qualquer escrava tomasse o seu lugar na cama do Grande Mestre.  
  
Na noite seguinte, deslizou, envolta num manto branco, até aos aposentos de Saga. Ia descalça para não ser ouvida,mas , à porta do apartamento do Mestre, nenhum guarda lhe fez perguntas, embora lançassem uns aos outros olhares confusos quando ela virou costas.  
  
Abriu de par em par a porta da enorme piscina interior, onde ela tinha a certeza de que Saga estaria, e empurrou o escravo que saía com toalhas. - Sai! Eu e Mestre Saga não queremos ser incomodados, e, se aqui voltas esta noite levas um castigo como nunca sonhaste! -gritou em surdina, abanando o pobre homem até ele acenar um sim aterrorizado.  
  
Afastado este último obstáculo, fechou a porta, sem reparar sequer que uns belos olhos verdes tinham visto a cena.  
  
Saga estava recostado, de olhos fechados, e parecia não ter dado por nada. Ishtar molhou os pés na água quente e chamou suavemente: -Saga. Como num sonho, ele abriu os belos olhos escuros, sem esboçar qualquer reacção. Ela avançou e atirou para trás o manto. Estava completamente nua, Afrodite em todo o seu esplendor, com excepção das suas joias. Entrou na água. Saga olhou para Ishtar, receoso:  
  
- O que fazes aqui? Não devias ter entrado nos meus aposentos! Ela fingiu não ouvir. Aproximou-se dele e beijou-o, enfiando suavemente a língua na boca dele. Ele correspondeu ao abraço dela, os dois tocando-se, saboreando a pele um do outro.  
  
Saga balbuciou um perdão por tê-la abandonado, mas ela não o deixou continuar. Porém, a consciência dele era mais forte do que a vontade.  
  
-Sai! – exclamou, empurrando-a suavemente com os braços- Não posso fazer isto...tu és minha sobrinha....Somos sangue do mesmo sangue, apesar de tudo! - o seu olhar é extremamente triste, como se quisesse faze-lo, mas falta-lhe a coragem.  
  
Ela chora. Não vê, não pensa, possuída apenas pelo desejo de Saga:  
  
-Nem que fosses meu irmão! Eu amo-te....- acariciando suavemente os seus ombros, desesperada.  
  
Com o rosto encostado ao dele, ela chorou..-eu amo-te. Nós amamo-nos...não é justo...  
  
Saga empurrou-a, saindo da piscina completamente nu- Não podemos, Ishtar! Eu amo-te, mas não posso conceber um amor como esse!  
  
- Mas Shion... Shion autorizou...  
  
- Shion está morto, e não fales mais dele na minha presença!!!  
  
-Ao terminar de falar, Saga ajoelha-se no chão com as duas mãos sobre a cabeça, gemendo de dor- Ahhhhh...  
  
Ela fica confusa, depois aflige-se -Saga!Saga? Que tens?- saindo da piscina atrás dele.  
  
Saga estava ajoelhado ao chão, sentindo dores fortes na cabeça. Aos poucos, os cabelos tornavam-se acinzentados, sem brilho ou vida. Os olhos estão fechados, mas quando se abrem revelam uma cor avermelhada, um tom maléfico e sarcástico instaura-se no ar...  
  
Ishtar estava quase em pânico, abanando-o suavemente: Saga?? Saga???  
  
Ele teve um movimento para encara-la, e Ishtar recuou instintivamente, porque o olhar dele já não era o mesmo. A expressão, habitualmente meiga, tinha-se transformado; um sorriso irónico aflorava-lhe os lábios:  
  
-Saga? Quem é Saga? Aquele fraco que não tem coragem de assumir o amor que sente por ti?  
  
Ela olhava para ele, procurando entender, mas era demasiado tarde. E, na verdade, nem queria saber.  
  
Saga já não é mais o mesmo. Ele olha com malícia para Ishtar e puxa-a para seus braços, beijando-a ardentemente. A língua introduz-se nos lábios dela, roçando de forma provocante enquanto as mãos exploram todo seu corpo ela corresponde com seu corpo e mãos aos toques dele. um sentimento forte invade-a. o facto de este amor ser incestuoso, só a faz queimar ainda mais de desejo....beija a pele dele, molhada, os lábios, devorando-se. – Saga...  
  
Ele não disse mais nada. Apenas explorando as curvas do corpo de Ishtar com sua língua.Pescoço, seios, ventre... As mãos acariciando sua pele macia, com firmeza e quase violência. Ela sentia-se indefesa, entregue...  
  
-Estou a arder para que justifiques tanto amor...  
  
Ele limitou-se a sorrir de forma extremamente maléfica, descendo pelo seu corpo. O toque da boca dele parecia queimar quando Saga alcançou todos os seus pontos mais vulneráveis, arrancando-lhe um gemido inesperado. A sensação foi tão forte que Ishtar, por momentos, teve a consciência de que talvez Saga estivesse realmente fora de si; um medo estúpido invadiu-a, e fez um movimento brusco para se libertar, como uma presa asustada.  
  
-Espera... eu... Saga, ou Ares-talvez os dois?- prendeu-lhe os pulsos com firmeza contra o chão. -Daqui tu não sais mais-beijando-a apaixonadamente. Ela abraçou-o, dominada pela sua virilidade. Não tinha qualquer hipótese de sair daquela confusão. - Ishtar-pensou ironicamente de si para si- para quê adiar o inevitável? Ajoelhou, vai ter de rezar...  
  
Saga acariciava o sexo dela, daquela forma que só ele sabia fazer.Nada que os dois nunca tivessem feito em adolescentes, mas isto era algo de muito melhor. Instintivamente, ela introduziu os dedos dele dentro de si, sentindo o seu rosto aquecer e corar. Ele deitou-se sobre sobre ela, suavemente,tentando penetrá-la, com dificuldades.  
  
-Saga! Mmmm...com cuidado!! -Ele sussurrava ao seu ouvido, de forma adoravelmente indecente:  
  
-Vamos, putinha...mmmm...abre-te para mim... -Ah!Então é isso,huh? -murmurou ela com sarcasmo, mas sentindo-se um pouco amedrontada ainda, passando a sua língua sensualmente pelo rosto dele.O desejo era maior que o medo. Ergueu as ancas para facilitar o esforço dele, roçando-as contra aquela pele que apetecia morder, beijar, apertar... -Vamos, minha vagabundinha....obedece ao teu tio...dá-me...oooohhh... Saga penetrou completamente em Ishtar, de uma estocada só. Ela sentiu uma dor que subia do ventre para todo o corpo, que parecia rasgá-la em mil pedaços,como se tivesse sido mergulhada em óleo a ferver.Era de tal forma intolerável que julgou ter perdido os sentidos, mas isso não acontecera, porque aquela sensação horrível permanecia, impossível de suportar. O rosto de Ares estava contraído no que parecia ser um esgar de dor, mas ele não dava sinais de abrandar,gemendo como um animal selvagem e movimentando-se num vai e vem cada vez mais forte e rápido.  
  
Descontrolada, ela pediu-lhe que parasse, mas ele parecia surdo a todas as suas súplicas, como se ignorasse que ela virgem. -Bruto! Saga, querido, está a doer tanto! Para! Meu amor!  
  
Subitamente, Saga olhou-a, os seus olhos mostravam o pesar habitual, novamente azulados e infinitamente meigos.  
  
-Eu não podia...perdão, meu amor, perdão...  
  
Parou por uns instantes, abraçando-a. Mas era como se o seu corpo já não lhe obedecesse, e recomeçou, Ishtar já não sofria, agora ondas de prazer intensificavam-se, arrepios como pequenas agulhas deliciosas beijavam-lhe o corpo aqui e ali, subindo e descendo,a pressão da carne dele contra a sua era deliciosa e provocava-lhe uma vertigem, uma urgência, uma sede de o possuir completamente, de se fundirem num cosmos só; como se a saudade dele fosse cada vez maior à medida que se amavam. Colocou os tornozelos nos ombros dele e a cada novo empurrão o seu ventre e a sua pele relaxavam-se e contraiam-se numa sensação cada vez mais sublime. Ela ouvia vagamente os gemidos dele e os seus próprios gritos, mas estava já demasiado longe.Uma explosão pôs fim a tanta intensidade. Ishtar reconheceu que se viera, e pouco depois Saga desfaleceu sobre ela, a prova do seu gozo correndo entre as suas pernas , e ficaram abraçados, colados e imóveis.  
  
Ela beijou-o. Uma dorzinha incómoda reaparecia agora. Levou a mão ao interior das coxas. Um rio de sangue. Com imensa doçura, ela mostrou-lhe a sua mão, com as pontas dos dedos tingidas de vermelho vivo.  
  
Aos poucos, Saga voltava a si. Olhou para a mão de Ishtar e para o seu falo, ambos molhados de sémen e sangue.  
  
-O que...o que...não me digas que tu e eu...-levantando-se num pulo, com os olhos arregalados de terror, começando a chorar ao perceber a situação. -Como?-perguntou Ishtar, erguendo uma sobrancelha.-Sentes-te bem?-Chorando por vê-lo chorar. Um pressentimento horrível. -Eu...-gaguejando pelo choro e pela dor que invadia o seu peito-Eu não me lembro do que ocorreu aqui, meu amor...- ajoelhou-se no chão, debulhado em lágrimas. -Tu...tu... não me amas?- olhava para ele de baixo. Não podia levantar-se. O seu ventre doía como se tivesse sofrido uma violação por um exército, e as lágrimas cegavam-na. Mas a indignação era tanta que saltou, desesperada: -Não sei o que se passa contigo, mas tu e eu acabámos de...tu sabes... -Eu entendo, mas não sei como nem porquê...-as lágrimas dele caíam sobre o mármore-Eu não podia ter feito uma coisa destas...desonrei-te! Carinhosamente,ela enlaçou-o como um bebé, beijou-lhe os olhos, a face, a boca, como se fosse ele o desonrado.  
  
-Nunca, meu amor, nunca...é uma honra...meu adorado, meu amor! -não olhes para mim-soluçou ele-eu não mereço os teus abraços, beijos...mereço a morte, por desonrar a minha própria sobrinha, e mereço-a ainda mais por não me arrepender disso, pois também te amo, desesperadamente, infinitamente, até ao fim da minha existência!Oh, Ishtar... -Então não chores, minha vida...por favor.. Mas Saga não raciocinava correctamente pelo sofrimento no seu coração. Então esta era a agonia do amor. A vertigem do amor. Aquela vontade de morrer. Parecia-lhe que sangrava, atingido por um golpe mortal. O seu peito doía tanto que tinha dificuldade em respirar, e as lágrimas caiam dos seus olhos sem que ele pudesse controlá-las.  
  
-Vou tentar limpar o teu nome, meu amor...arranjar-te –ei um casamento.... -Mas...mas ...de que falas tu?-respondeu Ishtar, sufocada pela indignação.- pois és assim tão cobarde que me passes a outro sem o menor remorso? Pois eu prefiro ser a tua concubina do que a digna esposa de outro, prefiro que me abandones das formas mais crueis, mas nunca aceitarei um insulto desses!!! Acaso sou uma das tuas escravas que podes vender ou trocar? -Tenta entender...não há nenhuma forma de nos podermos unir com dignidade...sei do amor e dos olhares de Miro por ti...ele será um bom marido, minha querida...explicar-lhe-ei tudo.-disse Saga, baixo. Os seus lindos olhos estavam cobertos de lágrimas.  
  
Ishtar descontrolou-se, puxando os louros cabelos e sujando-os de sangue.  
  
-Déspota!!! Tirano!!! Agora compreendo a tua reputação! Entendo agora os avisos da minha mãe!! Porque me submetes a tal ultraje? Acaso esqueceste que a esposa de um cavaleiro de ouro deve ser virgem?Virgem!!! Mata-me Saga, mata-me já... – gritou, caindo de joelhos, chorando desabaladamente.  
  
Saga acariciou o rosto dela, com uma ternura dolorosa, ainda choroso.O seu coração estava despedaçado. –Compreende, minha amada...ninguém aceitará o nosso amor incestuoso...será melhor assim....Miro vai aceitar, nem que eu o ameace com a execução. Mas creio que não será necessário...  
  
-És um cobarde, que recusa a maior oferta dos deuses...-murmurou ela-eu amo- te...-e abraçou-o.  
  
Saga retribuiu o abraço, beijando-lhe o rosto.-Eu também te amo...tanto...perdão, meu amor.... -Não voltaremos a fazer amor...nunca mais...-ela balbuciou, escondida no peito dele. Saga suspirou sem dizer nada, abraçando-a com mais força, de olhos fechados. Ishtar puxou-o para a piscina, beijando-o, e os dois lavaram-se um ao outro, ao mesmo tempo.  
  
Ele beijou-a, talvez pela última vez. A seguir, Saga, pega no seu rosto e fala pausadamente, olhando nos seus olhos,baixinho para que nem o ar possa ouvir:  
  
-Eu amo-te...amo-te mais que a mim mesmo... por isso quero proteger-te casando-te com outro..sei que se passa algo de estranho comigo, e temo pela tua vida se permaneceres a meu lado...Quero proteger-te de todo o mal, por isso vou afastar-te de mim-ainda com os olhos inchados pelas lágrimas-Não voltarei a ter-te, meu amor...-e largou a chorar. Ishtar , em resposta, beijou-o mais algumas vezes, numa tentativa de saciar a sua sede dos seus beijos. Mas era impossível. -Oh, poderosa Afrodite me livre deste sofrimento!!! Eu amo-te como tu és...com os teus defeitos-chorando e olhando profundamente nos seus olhos- com a tua nobreza e a tua crueldade...amo essa pele que me magnetiza, amo esses olhos que tanto se parecem com os meus...-ela pegou num belo espelho de prata-vês?somos parecidos... -Pois...se somos parentes...-lembra-se do elo de sangue entre os dois, e uma lágrima dolorosa cai no seu rosto dele novamente.-.-volta-se de costas para ela, fixando-se no nada-Sangue do mesmo sangue... -E agora eu dei-te o meu sangue... Não fales mais disto...a minha consciência fica cada vez mais pesada... -Como poderemos ultrapassar isto?De cada vez que me olhar ao espelho, vou recordar-me... estarás em todos meus pensamentos... Ele vira-se bruscamente para ela: -Eu nunca amei outra mulher, nem voltarei a amar. Chega desta conversa, é uma tortura! Amanhã enviar-te-ei uma missiva com tudo o que precisas de saber... -Seja... tu és meu soberano...uma desobediência às tuas ordens é punível com a morte...-beija-o e veste-se, seguindo para os seus aposentos. -Estou às tuas ordens, como sempre.Avisa-me quando tiveres tudo delineado...-fez uma vénia e saiu, chorando, mas sem olhar para trás. Saga, depois de vestido, sentou-se no seu trono, chorando pelo seu amor impossível e absolutamente incontrolável por Ishtar. 


	4. Uma Esposa Perfeita

Cap. IV – Uma esposa perfeita  
  
Ishtar e Saga passaram nos dias seguintes uma das piores fases ds suas vidas. Ela evitava sair de casa para não se encontrar com ele, pois estava furiosa com a sua atitude. Parecia-lhe também que uma ameaça pairava sobre o santuário, e que nada voltaria a ser o mesmo por ali. Estava perdida nestas divagações quando entrou a empregada de quarto com uma carta. Tinha o monograma de Saga. Ishtar abriu-a com ansiedade. Não se limitava a instruções. Era uma carta de amor e sofrimento, escrita à pressa.  
  
Meu amor  
  
Desde aquela noite que todos os meus pensamentos voam para ti.Sinto que  
cada vez te adoro mais, e estar privado da tua beleza tem-me debilitado  
tanto que não saio dos meus aposentos a não ser que o assunto seja  
inadiável. Estou gasto pela dor e pelas lágrimas, e muito sangue há-de correr até que esta ferida sare. Penso se estarás a sofrer tanto como eu, minha querida. Sinto-me o último dos homens por ser obrigado a afastar-me de ti, o meu coração está destroçado e sofro ainda mais quando imagino a  
dor que deves sentir. Nunca poderei pedir a tua indulgência vezes suficientes, mas talvez te alegre saber que morrerei a pensar em ti. Passei o dia a rever velhas fotografias nossas. Foste sempre tão bela, tão doce. O  
som da tua voz, os teus carinhos, fazem-me mais falta do que poderás  
certamente imaginar.  
  
Infelizmente, sou obrigado a comunicar-te que expliquei tudo a Miro. Ele está exultante com a ideia de se casar contigo. E embora me parta o coração  
  
Admitir isto, sei que a beleza dele sempre te cativou. Ele irá hoje a tua casa discutir os detalhes. É uma ordem minha que aceites a proposta.A minha cabeça doi...beijo-te com toda a minha paixão e envio-te este anel. No meu coração serás sempre a minha amada-princesa amada...peço-te que o uses como  
um selo de amor entre nós, apesar de tudo. Mais uma vez imploro o teu perdão por tudo o que nos faço sofrer,mais uma vez te digo que te amarei  
até à morte.  
  
Saga  
  
Do envelope caiu um anel precioso, gravado no interior com as iniciais dele.Parecia-se com um anel de noivado. Ishtar compreendeu a mensagem e chorou lágrimas que podiam ser de sangue.  
  
Horas depois, recompôs-se para receber Miro. Este pareceu incomodado quando a viu, pois Ishtar, habitualmente já extremamente esguia, tinha emagrecido de forma assustadora.  
  
- Ishtar... -Miro, entra. Estava à tua espera. Saga disse que virias. -Meus Deus, Ishtar, não me pareces nada bem. Queres que chame um médico? - Não é nada, Miro...apenas um pouco de cansaço... Mandou as empregadas servirem chá e aperitivos.  
  
Miro olhava-a com carinho. - Ishtar... Saga pôs-me ao corrente de tudo. Eu desejo ser teu esposo..se tu me quiseres... Ishtar nada disse por uns momentos. Depois, olhando-o bem nos olhos, falou baixo: -Miro...tu sabes que... -Esses detalhes não alteram em nada o amor imenso que eu sinto por ti.Sempre te quis, Ishtar... Uma lágrima silenciosa correu pela face dela. -Sei que não sentes nada por mim- via-se como estas palavras feriam o coração dele; tinha o rosto contraído-mas podemos tentar...juro que farei tudo para te tornar uma mulher feliz. -Miro, como poderia uma mulher não sentir nada por ti?És muito belo; chamam- te Miro, o irresistível, capaz de seduzir até as pedras! -Mas isso não é nada perto de quem faz correr essas lágrimas...-respondeu ele com a voz embargada pela comoção.  
  
A bela ficou pensativa por uns instantes. –Miro, o amor por Saga nasceu comigo e morrerá comigo. Esta é a verdade. Se vais ser meu marido, não quero esconder nada. Mas poderás depositar em mim toda a tua confiança, que nunca outro homem me tocará. Nem Saga. O ultraje dele é maior que o meu amor...  
Apaixonar-me por ti será tarefa simples...o amor virá depois..mas um homem tão nobre, tão digno, capaz de aceitar um sacrifício da sua honra de tal ordem por uma mulher que não vale nada...é mais merecedor de devoção que qualquer outro! -Ishtar caiu, chorando, aos pés dele, aniquilada.-Não posso aceitar um sacrifício tão grande, Miro, não posso! Ele hesitou por uns instantes, puxou-a para si e beijou-a apaixonadamente.Ishtar ficou em silêncio, beijando-o com redobrado ardor, mordendo os lábios dele com sensualidade e meiguice. Os lábios de Miro desceram pelo pescoço dela, provocando arrepios. Ele era infinitamente carinhoso. A Deusa pensou por dois segundos, e depois pegou-lhe na mão, levando-o para o quarto.Abraçaram-se, e ela livrou-se de todas as suas roupas, libertando a seguir Miro da sua túnica. Beijou o peito do cavaleiro. O corpo dele era perfeito, Adónis reencarnado.Miro não resistiu mais, tirou as calças e deitou-se com ela, fazendo amor a noite toda. -Miro...meu amor...  
  
Agora ele estava ali, ela nunca mais sofreria. Miro lutaria por ela, ia protege-la de toda a dor...  
  
-Tu és a minha menina... serás a minha força, a minha vida....  
  
Na manhã seguinte, Ishtar e Miro casaram secretamente num pequeno templo de Afrodite. Não queria ser humilhada pelos olhos de toda a gente no santuário.Não queria encarar Saga. Partiram em lua de mel para Bora Bora, um pouco à revelia de todos. À cerimónia tinham apenas assistido Kamus, fiel amigo de Miro, Aldebaran e Misty de Lagarto. Esse casamento causara grande consternação. A família de Ishtar não fora sequer informada, Ishtar não queria levantar mais poeira. Apenas que a deixassem em paz...  
  
E ao lado de Miro, ela estava em paz, quase feliz. Tinha-se apaixonado.Ele era tão meigo, tão doce com ela. E ao mesmo tempo, mantinha o carácter que o tornava um cavaleiro singular. Dizia sempre a primeira coisa que lhe passava pela cabeça, tão impulsivo e divertido.Ishtar desdobrava-se em carinhos, e todas as noites redobravam os êxtases do amor.  
  
Mas chegara a hora de regressar à Grécia. Saga estava no seu trono, magro, consumido. Ares atacava cada vez com mais força. Deixava-o exausto, sugava- lhe a força vital. Perdera Kanon. Perdera Ishtar. Nada mais poderia controlá-lo. O ódio. Só o ódio poderia ajudá-lo a sobreviver. Viver, respirar...desesperava por ar... Toda a sua vida fora uma luta, se bem que mais suave do que a de outros cavaleiros ali dentro. Os Gemini eram aristocratas.Tinham poder, status, riqueza. Uma família de guerreiros de valor com mais de mil anos de história.Ishtar sabia de tudo, estava a par de tudo.Enquanto a Deusa Afrodite e o seu amor tinham estado por perto, Ares estaria dominado. Ishtar estivera ao seu lado quando ele fechara Kanon no cabo Sunion.Os motivos de Saga tinham sido menos nobres do que ele gostaria de confessar a si próprio. Ciumes. Ishtar intercedera, suplicara. Recordara-lhe o castigo que os Deuses reservam aos fraticidas.Ela, Kanon e Saga, tinham sido uma unidade. Os setimentos de um eram os do outro. Inclusive o amor por Ishtar, e isso Saga não partilharia nunca. Miro levantou-se e despediu-se da sua amada com um beijo, e abandonou a casa de Scorpio, que era, de momento, a nova residência de Ishtar. Esta, sabendo que ele ia ficar ausente todo o dia, recebendo novos aprendizes, tratou de se entreter arrumando o novo quarto até à chegada do marido.As empregadas estavam todas na cozinha e nos jardins, num vai e vem característico da chegada da nova patroa. Fazia-lhe alguma confusão ser chamada Dama de Scorpio, mas isso haveria de passar, com o tempo...  
  
Um barulho de passos atrás de si fê-la voltar-se de repente. Saga estava atrás de si. O seu cosmos queimava de fúria. A cara dele...não, não era ele. Ishtar nao comprendia como ele entrara na casa. Como ousava? Encarou- o, mas antes que pudesse dizer uma palavra, levou uma bofetada seca que a fez cair, com um ruído surdo, em cima da poltrona.  
  
- Feliz?-perguntou ele, triunfante.-Responde-me!Estás contente de teres casado com o meu amigo Miro? Ishtar manteve uma calma dos diabos, toda feita de cansaço e raiva. Apenas pode responder: - Eu cumpri as tuas ordens...tio Saga. -Não me chames tio, puta infernal!!!-avançou para ela, sacudindo-a en quanto gritava.-Gostaste???Gostaste de te deitares com essa besta??Ele é melhor do que eu?-As lágrimas começaram a cair pelo rosto dela.Sentia-se a última das mulheres.O seu poder era superior ao de qualquer cavaleiro de ouro. Ela era uma kamei.Mas preferia deixar-se matar do que levantar um só dedo contra ele. -És fraca, és uma rameira!!!Obedeceste porque querias outro amante!Só por isso!!Diz-me! Gostaste? Foi bom? Ishtar estava tão zangada que a visão se lhe toldava.Naquele momento teve- lhe ódio. - Sim!!!Gostei! Agora sai daqui! O que está a acontecer é apenas uma consequência da tua cobardia! Foi a vez de Saga chorar. - Muito bem..tens razão..perdoa-me...meu amor..meu único amor. A partir de agora serei apenas o teu tio. Entendes, Ishtar? Ela assentiu. Que diabo, ele não queria que ela concordasse, queria que ela implorasse pelo amor dele, que suplicasse para ser levada dali...caiu de joelhos. Ares dominava de novo. Gemia, gritava... Ishtar ajoelhou ao lado dele. Agora já começava a compreender.Nada daquilo era normal.Pensara nisso muitas vezes depois de se ter entregue a Saga. As coisas horríveis que fizera...não era ele, não podia ser...  
  
Ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, desesperada. –Saga...não...não deixes isso acontecer,não? Os olhos de Saga passavam de cinza a azul...ele, de novo ele, lançou-lhe um olhar de súplica:não me deixes...vou morrer, Ishtar, vou morrer! Ela abraçou-o, chorando.Saga deixou-se abraçar, envolvido no mesmo desespero.Os seus cosmos eram um só, de novo...Ele procurou a sua boca num beijo.Ishtar nem pensou... Miro entrava de surpresa,acompanhado de um jovem aprendiz. Ficou parado ao ver a cena, os seus olhos cheios de mágoa. Aquela era a última coisa que Ishtar queria:feri-lo. -Miro... Ele virou costas, saiu de rompante. Ishtar seguiu-o. –Miro, não vás...Saga está-quis dizer doente, mas não poderia empregar a palavra-isso poderia fazer com que tentassem tira-lo do poder, e aí seria muito pior. A sua missão...o seu terrível destino... -Miro voltou-se. Devia chorar, mas não poderia demonstrá-lo. Havia tanta coisa que deveriam ter dito e nunca o tinham feito...só desejava que fosse mentira. Queria que algo fizesse aquela dor desaparecer. -Ishtar...é Saga que tu amas.Ainda há muita coisa que vai acontecer...cumpre o teu destino.. -Miro, não!Não me deixes, eu não terei forças... -Ele pegou na mão dela-ainda há forças em ti que tu desconheces...recorda- te apenas um pouco de mim...como um homem que marcasse o teu coração, ao menos um pouco.Esse coração em que a estrela de gémeos sempre brilhou. -Beijou-a pela última vez.-Minha menina... eu amar-te –ei sempre.  
  
Afastou-se. Para sempre.No fundo, sabia, tão bem como ela que nunca se devia ter metido naquela embrulhada. Os Gemini pareciam destruir tudo o que tocavam,malditos.Tinha pena de Ishtar,porque a amava.Mas não ia fazer o papel de tolo.A sua honra estava acima de tudo. O casamento seria anulado, como se nunca tivesse existido. Ishtar voltou para a casa de gemini, não haveria mais conversas entre eles. Miro ficou nos seus aposentos, chorando a sua dor. Durante vários dias não pôs os pés fora do quarto, descurando as suas obrigações e esquecendo-se mesmo de comer ou beber. Kamus, seu grande amigo, estava muito preocupado com ele. Mas Miro não dava ouvidos a nenhum conselho. Decidiu tirá-lo daquele marasmo. Nem que fosse à força! Bateu suavemente à porta do quarto do amigo. Como resposta recebeu um «entre» remoído entre dentes. Miro estava sentado, com o aspecto de um homem derrotado. Kamus entrou e aproximou-se do cavaleiro - Vejo claramente que não estás bem com o que aconteceu, meu amigo... Queres conversar sobre isso? Eu soube da balbúrdia ocorrida há dias.... –Apoiou uma mão sobre o seu ombro. Miro, ao sentir o toque do amigo, explodiu: -Se soubesses o asco que senti , preciso de um banho por dentro!....que ódio, que nojo, tu sabes? O Saga quis que eu casasse com ela e explicou-me francamente o que se tinha passado entre eles...e eu fui tão estúpido, acreditei que podia ser feliz!!..Não mereço tudo isto. Eu amo aquela mulher !Raios !Raios! - Batendo com a cabeça no braço da cadeira chorou baba e ranho, sem vergonha... Kamus demonstrou , como sempre, favorecimento a Saga, mas sempre apoiando o amigo. - Acho que deverias procurar outra para habitar o teu coração, meu amigo. Ishtar já é de Saga, e isso é inegável... O amor dela é dele, isso estampa- se no rosto dos dois... – Dando uma leve palmada nas suas costas, falando em tom brando: -És forte, belo... Tens condições plenas de arranjar outra que te ame verdadeiramente! Miro assentiu com a cabeça sem articular palavra e deu duas fortes palmadas nas costas do amigo, seguidas de um abraço de irmãos, e convidou-o para uma taberna próxima: vamos beber e ver a dança das mulheres, meu companheiro! Quero afogar em vinho o que vi, e enterrar este assunto! Assim é que se fala, meu companheiro! Vamos beber, ver mulheres bonitas e deliciar-nos nos corpos delas... Vem! -Abraçado ao amigo, saiu da casa de Escorpião em direcção à taberna.  
  
Chegados a uma taberna alegre e barulhenta, de estilo clássico, os dois Cavaleiros, usando roupas elegantes do Santuário sentaram-se na melhor mesa. Uma jovem criada veio atende-los. O que vão desejar? - Vinho! –berrou Kamus alegremente - Traga-me o melhor néctar de Dionísio aqui para o meu amigo, que precisa de curar uma dor de amor!!! A dona do lugar, uma matrona morena com aspecto de ter sido muito bonita na juventude, saudou os dois -Ora! Dois dos meus clientes favoritos! -agitou os braços, fazendo tilintar uma abundância de pulseiras de ouro -o vinho chegou e os dois começaram a brindar e a beber, ouvindo a música e observando as bailarinas.  
  
Miro bebeu descontroladamente e começou a sentir a visão toldada pelo vinho. A matrona voltou, muito alegre pelo elevado consumo que os dois faziam - Mestre Kamus, deixe-me apresentar-lhe uma flor rara que poderá trazer um sorriso aos lábios de Mestre Scorpio! –A sério, Calina?- exclamou Kamus , ébrio. -Muito me alegra essa notícia! E quem é essa maravilha? - Uma beldade morena de olhos verdes, vinda directamente dos montes áridos do Afeganistão, uma virgem que tem sido muito cobiçada por aqui; mas até agora não apareceu comprador à altura para tal preciosidade. Tenho-a guardada para os meus melhores clientes!  
  
Miro acenou que não, mas estava tão embriagado que não conseguia opor muita resistência. -Pois traga a donzela, para ver se agrada ao meu amigo tristonho!  
  
Calina bateu palmas e surgiu na sala, ao som de tambores, uma jovem guiada por duas criadas, ataviada num rico vestido em azul e ouro; os seus cabelos negros e pesados estavam apanhados e enfeitados com jóias, e a sua figura elegante tentou Miro e Kamus: Era realmente uma belíssima rapariga, com um rosto exótico e modos doces.  
  
- Discutamos o preço, minha amiga!  
  
-Gritou Kamus- O meu amigo merece bem que eu lhe pague um prazer destes, ainda que seja pouco duradouro... - Pois para desflorar esta maravilha, terá de fazer uma oferta de 2000 Euros, Mestre. -Nossa! Tanto? Acaso ela é feita de ouro? Ofereço 1000 e nem mais um centavo, velha alcoviteira! - Mestre Kamus, os tempos não têm estado fáceis na nossa casa...por esse preço, não lhe cederei esta fada. Mas se quiser ir até aos 1500, talvez nos possamos entender... -1300! -1500, é a minha última proposta. Não baixo mais. - Seja, velha gananciosa! – exclamou Kamus, atirando o dinheiro para cima da mesa e rindo às gargalhadas. - Mestre Miro, o nome desta rapariga é Jade. Seja carinhoso com ela, por favor! -Eu sei como tratar uma mulher, mãe Calina!! Não venha dar-me lições!! Vamos, miúda, andor! E abraçado à linda moça, Miro subiu atabalhoadamente a escadaria que levava ao quarto de Jade. Era pequeno, mas bem decorado e extremamente limpo. Ela ofereceu mais vinho, mas Miro, transtornado pelos acontecimentos dos últimos dias, atirou-a para cima da cama e rapidamente tratou de despachar a questão, possuindo-a furiosamente. No seu delírio febril, pensava ver Ishtar, e descarregava na pobre pegazita todo o seu desgosto.  
  
No dia seguinte, partiu para a Ilha de Milo, com licença de Saga. No seu isolamento, havia de encontrar a cura. 


	5. Alta Traição!

Cap. V- Alta Traição  
  
Após esse incidente, Ishtar tinha-se instalado definitivamente na casa de gemini, como amante oficial do Grande Mestre. Usava no braço a bracelete de Afrodite,cujo material variava segundo a condição da favorita:  
  
- se a jovem fosse de origem humilde: cobre e chumbo -se fosse uma guerreira: cobre e bronze -se se tratava de uma dama de bom nome: cobre e prata - se fosse uma dama do mais nobre estatuto, com tradição no santuário:ouro, cobre e pedras preciosas.  
  
A inscrição no metal dizia: «pertença, escrava, amante e senhora do Grande Mestre Saga de Gemini, sangue do seu sangue e sua única concubina, com amor».  
  
Não se podia dizer que fosse o estatuto mais virtuoso que se podia alcançar no Domínio Sagrado, mas Ishtar estava feliz. Finalmente.  
  
Ela dormia na cama de Saga quando Aioros irrompera pela casa, para impedir o assassinato da bebé Athena. Acordara com o barulho, viera até à sala... -Parece...Aioros? Devo estar a ouvir coisas... -Maldito!!!-estrilou Saga-o que fazes aqui??? Ishtar entrou na sala. -Que tumulto é este? -Ishtar?-disse Saga, desconcertado .-Não devias estar aqui...-Aioros aproveitou o momento de distracção para se escapulir com Athena.  
  
-Saga!!!!!NÃAAAOOO- gritou Ishtar, adivinhando o que o seu amado ia fazer. Tarde demais. Aioros saltou pela janela, salvando a pequena Deusa no momento em que seria morta, mas o cosmos enviado por Saga atingira-o de raspão. -Guardas! Tragam os Cavaleiros de ouro aqui, imediatamente!!! Ele raptou a nossa Deusa! Ishtar apanhou o punhal. -Saga...ensandeceste de vez? Sabes que não é verdade... Ele olhou para ela. Mesmo através da máscara que usava, ela percebeu que a expressão do rosto dele era desvairada. -Querias que eu dissesse isso aos guardas? -Tu ias...ias...-sem conseguir dizer. -sim...-respondeu ele com voz rouca -eu apoderar-me-ei da Terra...e tu estarás comigo, ou irás desafiar-me? -o punhal caiu das mãos trémulas de Ishtar -eu...eu...-o sofrimento interior era demasiado grande. Os cavaleiros de Ouro chegaram, interrompendo a conversa. -Aioros endoideceu! Raptou Athena...é Alta Traição! Encontrem-no...e matem-no. Agora! -Saga, não!!! -Sim,Mestre! -os cavaleiros saíram. Ishtar começou a chorar -Saga...eu imploro, não mates Aioros! É uma loucura! Ele agarrou-a pelo pescoço, erguendo-a do chão. -Não ouses desafiar-me...ou terás o mesmo fim de Athena !! -Tu ficaste doido de vez, Saga? - gritou, libertando-se. -Não me chames Saga...-retirou o elmo. Os seus olhos estavam vermelhos, e o rosto traía a depravação e a cobiça. -Sou Ares, o Deus da Guerra...Saga adormeceu. -O quê? - Ishtar, num relance, entendeu tudo. -Pois eu sou Afrodite...e não tenho medo. -Não me provoques, Vénus...nem Zeus ousaria tamanho perigo...todos os Olimpianos se mantêm longe do meu caminho...a esta hora, Aioros já deve estar morto...e assim que os Cavaleiros de ouro voltem com Athena...iremos para o quarto. -Para o quarto - repetiu ela, com um sorriso insinuante -até aqui...nada de novo, Ares. Faz regressar os dourados, com Aioros vivo...e eu coloca-los-ei a teu favor. -Deves estar a brincar comigo! Nem tentes virar os Cavaleiros de Ouro contra mim...não te esqueças que cada arranhão que sofro...Saga sofre. Uma lágrima correu pelo rosto dela. -Saga preferia morrer a testemunhar estas atrocidades! Ares abriu os braços. -Então mata-me...vamos...mata o teu amor. Juro que não farei nada! Ishtar caiu de joelhos. – Eu não posso! Mesmo a bem da humanidade, não posso -chorou ela - amo-o demasiado para lhe fazer mal! Ares apoiou um pé no ombro de Ishtar, atirando-a para o chão. - Fraca...Tão fraca como Saga...podia ter acabado comigo e hesitou! -Porque te escondes atrás de Saga? Liberta-o, ele está fraco...demasiado fraco para um Deus do teu calibre! -Eu tinha de escolher um corpo...as técnicas de controle mental de Saga facilitaram muito os meus objectivos. Posso controlar TODOS os cavaleiros sem problemas. -Tu estás a esquecer-te de uma coisa, Ares...- respondeu Ishtar, expandindo o seu cosmos, o que teve como resposta Ares elevar o seu também - desde a Antiguidade, Afrodite dominou o Deus da Guerra. Enquanto eu estiver aqui, jamais terás o domínio total. -Mas jamais Ares encarnou no teu amado, Ishtar...se me atacares...terei de tomar outros corpos patéticos... - E eu teria de mata-los um por um, correndo mundo atrás de ti. És muito inteligente, Ares. Prefiro jogar pelo seguro... -Linda menina. Vejo que entendes do que falo. Farias atrocidades...e não resolverias nada -disse ele, baixo, correndo a mão pelo pescoço dela, onde há poucos momentos deixara marcas vermelhas. -Eu sei - respondeu ela, com um sorriso de ironia - aviso-te Ares...sou uma kamei. Um passo em falso...e terás de procurar outra morada. Para já, não te vou antagonizar. Estou à tua inteira disposição...desde que poupes Saga. .-Afrodite, és patética. É melhor mesmo que me sirvas...e pouparei Saga...ele é- me muito útil.  
  
-Feito. Vou para o quarto vestir alguma coisa. Os cavaleiros de ouro não devem tardar. No quarto, Ishtar vestiu uma roupa mais formal, adequada à ocasião, e chorou amargamente pelo destino de Saga e dos seus amigos. Por Aioros, que morria tão cedo. Por Saga, que não sabia o que estava a fazer. Pelos cavaleiros de ouro que assassinavam um companheiro, um irmão de armas. E sobretudo por Aioria, exposto de agora em diante ao desprezo de todos. Foi para a sala e sentou-se no trono ao lado de Saga. Shura, o melhor amigo de Aioros, falou, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. -O traidor está morto, senhor...mas ninguém sabe do paradeiro de Athena. Ishtar sentiu um baque no coração. Cerrou os olhos. -Aioros... -Idiotas - exclamou Saga- Esse traidor mereceu a morte...mas como deixam que a nossa Deusa desapareça? Muito bem...quero que voltem todos às suas casas... -Ishtar ergueu uma mão e falou - Cavaleiros...algo de muito grave ocorreu aqui...mas Aioros era NOSSO amigo...- disse, encarando Saga e os outros - não vamos julga-lo por um momento de desvario...-Saga ficou calado, observando o discurso dela - desejo, e isto é uma ordem: que o sepultem em star hill com toda a honra devida a um cavaleiro de Athena. -Saga fez um leve sinal positivo com a mão - não me oponho, que seja feito... Todos se retiraram, sentindo um enorme prazer em fazer tal cerimonial, menos Miro e Shura, que estavam extremamente magoados com a traição do seu melhor amigo.  
  
Ishtar voltou para o quarto, despiu-se completamente e deitou-se. As imagens daquela noite maldita ribombavam na sua cabeça como trovões. - Que noite horrível... Saga entrara no quarto. -O que estás para aí a murmurar? -Eu? -Não te faças de idiota, que isso eu sei que tu não és. -Fazia as minhas orações...implorando aos Deuses perdão por este dia infame...a sua cólera cairá sobre as nossas cabeças, Saga! Ele removeu o elmo, mostrando Saga, mas com um olhar demoníaco fugindo das suas feições. -Deixa os Deuses comigo, agora concentra-te em pensar no que terás daqui para a frente se não me enfureceres...serás minha mulher para sempre...terás tudo o que era de Athena...os seus cavaleiros...tudo nosso. Ela olhou-o sarcasticamente. -Tu queres o poder, Saga? -Sim...eu quero o poder...e agora quero outra coisa -sussurrou ele, puxando-a pelo pé, até à beira da cama. -Saga...- ela murmurou, sem saber como agir. A sede de poder parecia querer dominá-la também. -Tu fizeste isso...por mim? - ele puxou o rosto dela bruscamente até ele, dizendo ao ouvido dela: por nós... Ishtar suspirou, os olhos fechados, parecendo adorável, mas de uma forma extremamente pecaminosa. Um belíssimo demónio. -Ares não tem a culpa toda...-ela disse, numa voz arrastada. – Kanon estava certo...-abriu os belos olhos escuros, fitando o seu amante - tu, Saga, és responsável também....-continuou, chupando um dos dedos de Saga, com incrível atrevimento - as tuas belas mãos estão manchadas de sangue, meu amor. -sorriu, com um cinismo impressionante. -Eu e Ares...somos duas faces da mesma moeda...é como uma balança...por vezes em equilíbrio, e por vezes um prato por cima e o outro oculto...mas Ares não existiria se não fosse a minha vontade – e sorriu sarcasticamente. Ishtar começou a rir histericamente, o seu riso lembrava o de Kanon no Cabo Sunion, era como se tivesse perdido o juízo. -Tu és doido...completamente insano...-eu, tu, Kanon...somos todos UM...afastaste- o, e só enfraqueceste...-Saga mordia-lhe o pescoço, acariciando-a, provocando arrepios... -Estás a sentir o travo desse poder...não estás? -Agora percebo...tu estavas-te nas tintas se a causa de Saga era justa ou não...pouco te importava a cavalaria...o que tu querias era impedir que Kanon me comesse! Admite, Saga de Gemini... mmmm...confessa...a mim podes dizer... Ele continuou a beijar o pescoço dela, apertando o seu seio esquerdo. -Só eu farei isso...podes estar certa! -Ahhhhmmm... -gemeu Ishtar, excitada - se era assim...mais valia teres-me dado de bandeja a Kanon do que a Miro...- disse, amuada, virando costas. Ele puxou-a para si, brutalmente. -Sabes porque te dei de bandeja a ele? -Gostaria muito de saber!- exclamou Ishtar, desafiadora. -Para que saibas a diferença entre eu e estes cavaleirinhos de merda!!- gritou Saga, abrindo as pernas dela e penetrando-a de uma vez. -Diz-me , Ishtar...ele era assim? Tinha este porte? Garanto que não...agora vais dar valor ao que tens! -AAAAAHHH!Saga!!! Ela suspirou fundo, tentando adaptar o seu corpo ao membro de Saga. Era sempre assim, se ele não fosse carinhoso, era horrível, porque era muito dotado. Pequenas lágrimas formaram-se no canto dos seus olhos. Parecia que ia desmaiar .O desconforto deu lugar a um prazer muito forte. Ela mal podia falar, e mordia um dos dedos para não acordar os servos com os seus gritos. Mas recobrou ânimo para o olhar na cara. - Tudo bem...ele não podia competir contigo em dimensões.. também, quem pode, aqui dentro? Mas posso garantir que foi MUITO BOM... Saga estava furioso com Ishtar e consigo mesmo, por tê-la convencido a casar-se com Miro. Se o arrependimento matasse... ira, um ciúme desvairado, transtornava-o, apertou os braços de Ishtar com força, a ponto de deixar marcas róseas. Beijou-a com intensidade, as línguas roçando-se quase até à garganta. Chorava. Chorava de raiva, de puro amor. Mais do que amor. Uma obsessão. Uma paixão que destrói tudo o que toca. Agonia. Luxúria que nunca se sacia, um desejo que nunca está satisfeito. -Foi bom? Vais ver o que é bom! -Queres saber porque foi tão bom? -Quero! –gemeu Saga, angustiado. -Porque ele não me rasgava, para variar um pouco- gritou Ishtar, gemendo, gozando indescritivelmente, numa ânsia de o provocar, de ferir. - Maldita...demónio...vais matar-nos aos dois com o teu amor...isto lá é amor? Amor não é, é perdição!!!-Saga penetrava-a cada vez com mais força. Os delírios com Ishtar eram forçosamente excessivos. -Ele nem sequer soube tratar bem de ti...não gostas disto, huh? Vadia...quando voltaste para a minha cama, estavas tão fechada como quando te comi a primeira vez! -Miro era carinhoso na cama, coisa que tu não és! -Julgas que me enganas? Tu és sem vergonha...na cama não queres carinho...podes fazer-te que gostas...mas se gostasses de carinho terias ficado com aquele garoto mimado...tu queres um homem que te ponha rédeas... e só eu sei fazer isso! -Sim, sou uma puta, é mal de família!!! Saga entrou completamente dentro de Ishtar. O contacto dos dois corpos era total. De enlouquecer, entrando e saindo cada vez mais rápido. -Puta...-sussurrou...-diz que preferes carinho a isto ...diz... Ishtar estava fora de si, ardendo, explodindo. - Miserável...deste-me a outro...tomaste de assalto o santuário...és desprezível... -Mmm, meu amor, minha flor selvagem...não digas que não dás valor ao que eu faço por ti... Ishtar passou a língua pela face dele, sensualmente. -Não tiveste lições de moral, não? -Mmmmm...a única lição que sei, é que mereces ser comida como uma vagabunda..- ciciou Saga, mordendo os lábios carnudos de Ishtar e dando uma estocada firme, mantendo-se dentro dela. -Queres isto? Ou carinho, hein?  
  
Ishtar chorava. -Não quero os carinhos de Miro!!! Quero ser f, ou não entendeste ainda, seu vadio? -Já percebi...e quero que implores...-retorquiu Saga, saindo de dentro dela por uns instantes - Vagabundas sabem implorar? -E-eu imploro...mestre...-Pensando «Ishtar, és uma vadia uma puta que f sobre o sangue dos amigos...um nojo».  
  
Saga virou-a de costas com violência, acariciando-lhe o ventre. Ishtar ficou em silêncio, extenuada, mas rezando por mais, completamente aberta, submissa. -Saga ficou ali acariciando-a por uns instantes, brincando com a «flor traseira» da sua amada. -Hoje vais ter tratamento aqui...serás TODA minha. Ishtar começou a chorar, mas queria magoa-lo mais ainda: -Vais violar-me como sempre, Saga? Ou Ares...ou direi...Kanon? Arquejava pelo esforço feito. -Todos a mesma merda...todos a mesma família... -Não me confundas com Ares ou com o fraco do Kanon...sou Saga, o mestre de todos!!! -Não me magoes...-chorando baixinho, de dor, prazer, desejo, desespero. -Cala a boca e toma isso!- gemeu Saga, penetrando-a devagar. Ishtar gritou, revirando os olhos. Saga não se importou com os gritos, a dificuldade em entrar excitava-o mais ainda. -Mmmmm...podes gritar... Ishtar gemendo, chorando, gritando que dói demasiado, que é insuportável, e depois implorando por mais... -Minha Afrodite que está no Olimpo!!!Ooooo..hh...Saga...meu amor, meu único amor ,não me deixes!- finalmente, a bela deusa chegou ao prazer máximo, caindo sobre as almofadas. -Agora- disse Saga, entre gemidos- vou gozar aí, dentro do teu c, para que nunca esqueças esta noite...e para que saibas que não somos comparáveis com nenhum mortal...somos só os dois a partir...aaaahhhhh...de agora... Caíram os dois na cama, abraçados e exaustos. -Amo-te, Ishtar...tanto.. -Eu também...murmurou, beijando-o mas... -Mas..? -Nós matámos Aioros...Athena... -Nós também morreremos um dia... fiz o melhor para nós...lamento ter morto Aioros, ele não devia ter-se atravessado no meu caminho...o nosso amor é maior do que tudo...  
  
Saga abraçara-a, fizera-a jurar pelo amor de ambos que manteria o silêncio. -É por ti...é pela nossa família...-beijando-a, fazendo-a endoidecer, ela própria descontrolada pelo sangue, pelo poder, pelo amor de Saga. Contaminada. Escrava. Ela, Saga e Kanon formavam uma unidade inexplicável, na qual ela representava a harmonia e a razão, ela ligava-os pela luxúria. Apesar de ter escolhido Saga. Sempre. Kanon era um homem enlouquecido pelo poder.Sofrera ao separar-se de Saga. Onde estaria agora?Decerto morto, deixando o irmão à mercê de Ares, fraco.Como poderia Saga aguentar sozinho a força da constelação de gemini? O seu espírito fragmentar-se-ia, cedo ou tarde. Saga estava prisioneiro de si mesmo, cometendo atrocidades para depois contemplar, aterrado, o resultado da sua insanidade. Mas Ishtar...Ishtar vira tudo em plena consciência, sabia de tudo e nada pudera fazer porque atentar contra Saga seria ditar contra si própria a sentença de morte, e ela era uma deusa da vida. Não se importaria de morrer às mãos de Saga, mas viver sem ele seria um fardo demasiado difícil de suportar. E apesar de tudo, de todo o perigo, de todo o sofrimento, amava Saga; não - ela ERA Saga. 


	6. A Maldição dos Gemini

Cap. VI- A Maldição dos Gemini  
  
Talvez muita gente se pergunte porque é que a família da Casa de Gémeos desencadeou o banho de sangue que todos conhecemos. Se tivesse ido até a um lugar no santuário que se chama O REGISTO, teriam tido a resposta a todas essas perguntas, e conheceriam histórias tão fascinantes como as de Saga e Kanon. Nesse lugar poeirento, cheio de velhos livros e iluminuras preciosíssimas, situado nas caves do Domínio Sagrado, encontra-se Lady Celeste, uma velha senhora muito alegre, ainda bela, que vos saberá contar todas as Histórias do santuário, das mais trágicas e sórdidas às mais caricatas. Ela foi, na sua juventude, a favorita de Mestre Shion, e uma cortesã de gabarito, cuja família pertencia à casa de câncer. Ao ver que a sua beleza, na sua opinião, se desvanecia com a idade, retirou-se para o registo, onde se dedica a compilar as crónicas de tudo o que ali se passou e passa. Ela conhece a história de cada cavaleiro, de cada aprendiz, de cada servo. Ninguém entra ou sai do santuário que ela não tenha conhecimento. Se a indagassem sobre a casa de Gemini, ela diria, com os seus modos bem dispostos e o olhar apreensivo e zombeteiro: Ah! Os gemini! Funesta gente! Bela família de grandes guerreiros e grandes amantes, mas tão viciosos que desencadearam a ira do próprio Zeus! E, ao ver a vossa cara de manifesta surpresa, soltaria a língua, iria buscar o livro referente à dita casa, e começaria a contar a história romanesca dos nossos heróis.  
  
Como em toda a parte, havia, no santuário, toda a sorte de jovens que se tornavam Guerreiros de Athena. Foragidos, órfãos, desamparados, e uma espécie de aristocratas. Em algumas das casas zodiacais, os cavaleiros de ouro nada tinham a ver com os seus antecessores, pelo menos em determinadas épocas. Ora, os Gemini possuíam uma tal força que todos os membros da família tinham estado ligados à cavalaria de uma ou outra forma. Dentro do Santuário, eram verdadeira aristocracia. Tinham prestígio, poder e uma riqueza tão fabulosa que faria corar muitos milionários. Mas para compreender como haviam obtido tudo isso, teremos de recuar milhares de anos, até muitos anos antes da famigerada guerra de Tróia, que tanto sangue fez correr...  
  
A história dos Gemini começa, obviamente, ligada à sua constelação. Os Gemini descendem das casas reais de Esparta, Tebas e Atridas, e nas suas veias corre o sangue de numerosos Deuses.  
  
É do conhecimento de todos que Zeus se apaixonou pela bela rainha Leda, mulher do rei Tíndaro de Esparta, cidade onde Afrodite era supremamente venerada como Deusa da Guerra. Para conseguir os seus intentos adúlteros, acercou-se da rainha, transformado em Cisne, quando ela tomava banho num lago, e acariciou-a. Leda pôs dois ovos, como resultado dessa união, e deles nasceram os gemini originais: Castor e Pólux, e a bela Helena, que passaria à história com o infame nome de Helena de Tróia.  
  
Os guerreiros dessa família deram tantas provas de bravura e fidelidade aos Deuses, que Zeus jurou sob o Rio Estige - juramento que nenhum Deus podia quebrar - que esses semideuses teriam sobre a terra poder, fortuna e riqueza em abundância, seriam pais de longa dinastia, e, por último, ofereceu-os à sua filha favorita, Athena, que os recebeu no seu santuário, como cavaleiros da casa de gemini. Os Gemini eram amados pelos Deuses, e alguns dos mais importantes destes viravam o jogo da fortuna a favor deles, pelo que acumulavam glória atrás de glória. Porém, todos os tempos áureos têm o seu fim; um dos Cavaleiros de ouro de Gemini, Hémon, cometeu um acto execrando aos olhos de Zeus, a atitude mais vil que um guerreiro poderia tomar no campo de batalha: maltratou o cadáver de um inimigo honrado, num acesso de fúria .Este era um crime que Zeus abominava acima de todos. Quis destruir a família que tinha criado, e Hera, ciumenta, apoiou-o, pois ainda lhe amargava na boca a traição do marido com Leda de Esparta. Porém, Athena, a quem o crime de Hémon não chocava, defendeu os seus mais leais cavaleiros a todo o custo, e recordou ao seu amado pai que não poderia retirar-lhes o que tinha jurado dar sob uma promessa tão severa. Para mais, o sangue de Zeus corria nas veias deles. Afrodite, por seu turno, estava-lhes ligada também por laços de sangue, e amava aquela raça de homens e mulheres de perfeita beleza e vigor, e temperamento apaixonado, sempre tão prontos para os prazeres da luxúria e as doçuras do amor como para a selvajaria da Guerra. Ares, amante de Afrodite, nunca discordava dela fosse no que fosse. Além disso, gostava da ferocidade e daquela pequena dose de crueldade que os gemini tinham e que tornava mais sangrentas as batalhas. Quem sabe não poderiam vir a ser-lhe de grande utilidade no futuro, se continuassem no poder?  
  
Assim, Zeus não pode castigar o clã do modo que desejava, mas lançou ainda uma maldição: entre os valorosos gemini, haveria sempre traidores, loucos, fraticidas, gananciosos, incestuosos, adúlteros, mulheres de má fama, que trariam a vergonha e a desgraça para a família e para o Domínio Sagrado. E, diria a divertida Lady Celeste, com o seu bom sorriso, o facto é que os houve, meus amigos, que os houve!  
  
Sempre, a cada geração da família, havia pelo menos um mau elemento. Felizmente, existia sempre também um ou outro membro mais avisado que tentava minorar o escândalo. E não os houve poucos. Dianira de Gemini, era, no sec. XVI, uma das reencarnações de Afrodite. Linda de morrer, ficou conhecida como a «vagabunda das 12 casas» por se ter deitado com todos os cavaleiros de ouro (incluindo o mestre do próprio irmão) e alguns de prata. O escândalo foi de tal ordem que o irmão a exilou para a Ilha de Citera, onde Afrodite era cultuada. O pior é que muitos cavaleiros a seguiram, para continuarem lá os seus exageros amorosos, pois não podiam viver sem a sua amada, lançando a vergonha e a desordem no santuário. Poderíamos continuar aqui a noite toda citando as aventuras passadas da família, mas saltemos uns bons capítulos no enorme livro de registos, até chegarmos à nossa época, quando o Cavaleiro Eros de Gemini, pai de Saga, Medeia e Kanon, casou com uma herdeira chamada Thalia Bouvier, mulher de bom espírito, grande nobreza e beleza reputadíssima. Foi um homem sem dever nem honra, completamente desinteressado dos filhos, da esposa e do seu dever de cavaleiro. Toda a vida negligenciou e maltratou Thalia, e acabou por desertar do santuário, juntando-se a um bando de mercenários e piratas impiedosos, que lutavam apenas pela cobiça de poder e riqueza e viviam desregradamente. De novo, a face dos cavaleiros de ouro ficou manchada pelo opróbio. A esposa suicidou-se, ainda Saga e Kanon eram pouco mais que bebés. Como podiam a riqueza e as promessas de poder torná-los em homens imaculados? Criados por uma irmã adolescente, e depois entre condiscípulos e mestres, Saga e Kanon cresceram ao sabor da sua herança genética. E Ishtar viria a completar o quadro de poder e desonra desta história triste. 


	7. Felizes Juntos

CAP. VII- Felizes juntos  
  
Finalmente, depois dos ciúmes, das conspirações, de tanta separação inútil, Ishtar e Saga viviam numa harmonia perfeita. De novo, era como se a constelação de Gémeos brilhasse una, em todo o seu poder e supremacia. Ares não estava fora de combate, bem pelo contrário. Mas o amor incondicional de Ishtar, o amor de uma Deusa que era o próprio amor em si, conseguia dominá- lo, como uma barragem detendo as águas tumultuosas. -Lembras-te, meu adorado?- disse Ishtar baixinho, pendurada nos ombros de Saga, que estava sentado num sofá, lendo placidamente. -De quando eu era pequena, fazia diabruras e tu me ajudavas sempre a fugir? -Lembro-me...e sempre soube que essa linda criança se haveria de transformar numa linda mulher...- respondeu Saga, puxando-a carinhosamente para o seu colo. -Agora...- afirmou Ishtar, pensativa - é como se fugíssemos juntos de novo... -Não, Ishtar- desta vez não fugiremos. Estaremos sempre juntos para quem quiser saber... mesmo contra a vontade de todos. Beijaram-se. Saga carregou-a para a cama. -Hoje serás amada como nunca nenhuma Deusa foi... Amaram-se uma e outra vez. Adormeceram abraçados. Era assim todos os dias. As coisas estavam controladas no Domínio Sagrado. O quotidiano de Ishtar e Saga resumia-se a treinos, reuniões com os cavaleiros de modo a assegurar a ordem por ali, amor e folguedos. Faziam-se festas memoráveis. Ishtar tentava minorar o rigor com que Saga governava o santuário, assegurando que as coisas eram feitas com um pouco mais de justiça e bondade. Assumira, ela própria, a protecção de Aioria, com a ajuda do seu bom amigo Aldebaran. Ai de quem o tratasse com desdém! Dedicava algum do seu tempo a ensinar mitologia e história aos aprendizes, e fazia o possível para que aquelas crianças sem mãe não sentissem tanta falta de afecto, tornando-se guerreiros sem um pingo de compaixão. Ela própria desejava ardentemente ter filhos. Mas isso ainda não acontecera, estranha coisa numa Deusa da Fertilidade. Muitas vezes, ela e Saga viajavam para que Ishtar pudesse dar largas ao seu instinto de Deusa da Beleza e dos prazeres, fazendo compras e relaxando em locais maravilhosos. Nessas alturas, ela dava carta branca aos cavaleiros de ouro para afrouxarem um pouco, e era farra pela certa. Quando estava no santuário, gostava de se banhar na praia, nas piscinas ou até em belos lagos selvagens que existiam por ali, com frescas grutas e cachoeiras. Muitas vezes, fazia longos passeios a cavalo com Saga ou algumas damas de companhia, ia explorar umas ruínas, descia à cidade ou ficava simplesmente a ler. Apreciava muito um desporto bastante pesado, que praticava com Kamus: tiro ao arco a cavalo. Também gostava de esgrima. Faziam-se saraus, onde se cantava, comia e dançava. Uns eram coisas mais formais, mas outros eram simples piqueniques ao Luar. Preocupava-se com os mais desvalidos: as escravas e servas, a quem arranjava casamentos vantajosos com guardas ou empregados de confiança; as crianças e o estatuto dos empregados mais idosos. Ajudava os sacerdotes na preparação das cerimónias religiosas. Era por isso, a despeito da sua cabeça um pouco leve, muito amada e respeitada por todos no santuário, pela sua bondade, cultura e inteligência. Shaka e Mu, os mais cultos entre os cavaleiros de ouro, entretinham-se durante horas a conversar com ela, discutindo história, música, religião, mitos, arte, filosofia ou literatura. Saga, sabendo que a sua amada era alvo de tanta reverência e admiração, rebentava de orgulho, e amava-a cada vez mais. Assim se passaram vários anos, e Ishtar estava cada vez mais bela. -Ishtar...meu amor...- Saga tinha-a levado, de surpresa, à pequena gruta onde tinham tentado fazer amor quando eram adolescentes. Os seus lábios tocaram-se, como fogo. Saga arrancou as roupas dela, roçando as unhas na sua pele, espalhando areia molhada contra o corpo da sua amada. Livrou-se da própria roupa, beijando-a com intensa ternura. -Serás sempre a minha donzela...-Ishtar correspondeu ao beijo. As ondas entravam suavemente na gruta, molhando-os como se os acariciasse. -Lembras-te? Há anos atrás, estávamos assim...nus..apaixonados...nas mãos um do outro. -Ishtar...-murmurou, penetrando-a com todo o cuidado. -E agora...entrego a minha vida nas tuas mãos. Fez uma pausa para que Ishtar se adaptasse a si sem desfalecer. -Oh...Saga...mais, meu amor...-Sagas apertou a mão delicada de Ishtar.-Aqui, perante o mar de Poseidon...perante os Deuses...serás oferecida a mim, como Andrómeda foi ofertada para acalmar a Sua ira.... -Sim...e este amor nunca se vai desvanecer. É para sempre, eterno...queimando como uma chama! Saga! - Ishtar...quero que cases comigo...sejas a minha legítima esposa!!! Ela começou a chorar. Cravou as unhas nas costas do seu amor, deixando marcas compridas, que aumentavam o prazer de Saga.  
  
Alguns meses depois, celebrou-se o casamento mais sumptuoso que o santuário alguma vez vira. Foi uma festa maravilhosa. Sacerdotes de todos os Deuses foram convidados. Todos os cavaleiros do santuário estiveram presentes. Ishtar estava divinamente bela, num vestido espartilhado em tom champanhe. Saga optou pela armadura de ouro, bem como todos os dourados. Afrodite, claro, abençoou a união. Algum tempo depois, Saga anunciava que a sua amada esposa estava grávida. Agora a felicidade estava completa... 


	8. 8º e último Capítulo: Guerra!

Cap. VIII-GUERRA!  
  
Saga- chamou Ishtar, estendendo-lhe uma mão, de costas, sentada numa larga poltrona.- Vem cá. Saga deu-lhe a mão e abraçou-a pelas costas, com infinito carinho. -Meu amor - continuou ela- agora que estamos juntos, deveríamos estar felizes... -E não estamos, querida? Esperamos o nosso herdeiro...tudo vai bem... -se tudo vai bem, que cara fechada é essa? E porque é que eu sinto tanta consternação no santuário? Perdemos os cavaleiros de prata, não foi? A guerra é inevitável, e não podemos ter a certeza de sairmos vencedores... -Contra simples cavaleiros de bronze? Não me faças rir, Ishtar... -Sim. Uns simples, insolentes cavaleiros de bronze que destruíram parte do nosso exército, cavaleiros de poder imensamente superior ao deles! Uma rebelião liderada por uma simples garota, e que vem marchando para o Domínio Sagrado, Saga! -ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, olhando-o bem nos olhos- Não sejas cego, eles querem tomar o Domínio Sagrado de assalto, e Deus sabe que influência podem exercer sobre os cavaleiros de ouro! -Crês efectivamente que...isso poderia acontecer? -Estamos numa guerra. O que oferece melhores condições ganha. Se ela conseguir convencer os dourados que é Athena, creio que não será difícil...temos de ser realistas. -Penso que estás certa...aliás, como sempre. Mas desejo que a tua ocupação seja o amor, e não a guerra...queria evitar que te preocupasses com esses assuntos.  
  
-É impossível que eu não me preocupe. Sou um cavaleiro. Cresci aqui, e o meu pai é um hábil político. Não posso dizer que os jogos de poder me são alheios. -O que sugeres então, minha amada? - Penso que o melhor é que eu vá para Chipre, agora mesmo, e reúna os meus próprios cavaleiros. Tentarei também arranjar aliados perante os guerreiros Deuses que estiverem dispostos a ajudar-me. Jamais ganharemos esta guerra sozinhos. Não posso deixar que um bando de rebeldes, com uma impostora à frente, destrua o santuário...e a nós -e caiu nos braços dele. -Mas...mas...no teu estado? - A gravidez é muito recente. Não será impedimento. A verdadeira Athena.. disse, fazendo uma pausa -morreu. Tu mataste-a, bem como a Aioros. -Sabes bem que foi... -Ares. Sim, sei disso. Mas prefiro morrer a deixar que uma farsante destrua o que resta do Domínio Sagrado. Vou arrumar as minhas coisas. Creio estar de volta dentro de poucos dias. Saga abraçou-a: se algo acontecer, Ishtar...quero morrer às tuas mãos. -Se tu morreres, morrerei contigo...  
  
Ishtar partiu para Chipre na manhã seguinte. Lá, convocou os seus seguidores: Cavaleiro de Eros, Harmonia, Deimos, Fobo,Narciso, Adónis, Himeneu, Graças, Horas e Eneias. Estes eram guerreiros tão fiéis à sua Deusa que morreriam se ela ordenasse. Não queriam saber onde estava a razão ou a verdade, e o cavaleiro de Peixes sentir-se-ia embaraçado perante tanta beleza junta. Os seus cosmos emanavam harmonia e amor perfeitos. Eram um grupo de beleza singular.  
  
Ishtar tentou ainda obter apoio de outros Deuses, mas a resposta tardava em chegar. Assim, encaminhou-se para o santuário. -Minha dama- murmurou Harmonia, vendo a destruição nas casas zodiacais- parece-me que a guerra estalou. Oxalá não tenhamos chegado demasiado tarde. Uma voz familiar chamou Ishtar. Era Mu. -Ishtar...atrás dele estavam Shaka, Miro, Aioria, e Aldebaran. Ishtar correu para ele. -Mu, Shaka!!Onde estão os outros? Afrodite? Máscara da Morte? Shura?Kamus?  
  
-Morreram na batalha, minha querida amiga - disse Shaka, muito baixo. E onde está meu marido? Onde está Saga? Os Cavaleiros baixaram os olhos. Tinham pena pela sua amiga. Ishtar adivinhou nesse gesto o que acabara de acontecer; precipitou-se para a Casa do Grande Mestre, onde o corpo de Saga estava deitado sobre uma urna, ainda quente. -Saga!!!SAGA!!! Os gemidos de dor deram lugar a gritos. O seu coração tinha-lhe sido arrancado, a ferro quente, sem piedade.  
  
Mu tinha ido atrás, seguindo-a sem ser visto. -Ele suicidou-se...não conseguia viver mais com o seu lado negro...não aguentou a derrota...precipitou-se sobre o ceptro de Athena. Os restantes cavaleiros de ouro, e os exaustos cavaleiros de bronze,os cavaleiros de Afrodite, e um grupo de servos, reuniram-se à volta dela. Miro chorava. Chorava por ele, por Saga, por Ishtar. Ela continuava o seu pranto pelo amado e pelos seus amigos mortos. -o CEPTRO DE Athena!!!o ceptro de athena!!!-gritou, pateticamente. A kamei começou a brilhar. O seu cosmos expandiu-se a um nível desconhecido. Aioria bradou- MAS...mas que energia é esta??? Shaka respondeu-lhe- O cosmos de Afrodite, Afrodite em fúria!  
  
Ishtar estava mais bela do que nunca, mas assustadora. Os olhos não tinham expressão, eram pura luz demoníaca. Elevou-se do chão, gritava, e o som da sua voz fazia tremer as paredes. -Athena matou Saga, o meu amor...o pai da criança divina que trago no ventre!!!Pois muito bem...revoltar-me-ei, desencadearei uma guerra contra Athena!!!-Apontava para Saori, que entretanto acudira ao ouvir a confusão. Seiya pôs-se à frente, bradou:  
  
-Isto é Alta Traição! Esta mulher esteve ao lado de Saga o tempo todo, conspirou juntamente com ele, e agora pretende começar uma nova guerra !Não permitirei! É um crime punível com a morte!!! Teve como resposta o golpe «Fúria da Deusa de Esparta», que o deixou estendido. Shiryu acorreu. –SEIYAAAAAAA!!!Malditaaaa... Ishtar caiu no chão, de joelhos. Chorava lágrimas de sangue.  
  
-Eu... sou a Deusa do Amor e da Guerra...sem mim, o mundo fica estéril...pois bem, congelarei a Terra! Cancelarei o sexo, o amor, a amizade, acabarei com a virilidade dos homens, a fertilidade das mulheres, a alegria, a beleza e a música! Não haverá mais arte, nem canto, nem uma gota de água saciará a Terra sequiosa!!!Nos campos, não nascerão mais frutos, e os animais cessarão a sua cópula!!! Cessarei todas as minhas actividades, e não haverá felicidade no Universo, porque o Amor me foi retirado!!!  
  
Foi o desconcerto total. A sala ficou praticamente na escuridão. Apenas se ouviam os gemidos da jovem viúva. Os Cavaleiros de Ouro entreolhavam-se, sem saber como agir. Saori estava colada à parede, perante aquela fúria inesperada. Ishtar cresceu para ela: -E TU!!!Deusa virgem, deusa casta, deusa ASSASSINA! Assassinaaaaa!!!! Veremos se tens assim tanto amor à humanidade! Eu amava a humanidade...e por causa dela tu levaste aquele que eu tanto amava... Precipitou-se para Athena. As duas Deusas rolaram pelo chão como crianças, chamando-se de tudo, puxando cabelos. Se não fosse o luto da situação, os Cavaleiros tinham desatado a rir. A figura que faziam era totalmente indigna da sua condição, e desrespeitosa para os mortos daquela guerra.  
  
Um trovão ecoou no santuário, seguido de uma luz que cegou os presentes. Quando puderam finalmente abrir os olhos, viram na sua frente o homem mais belo que se possa imaginar. Um Deus, glorioso na sua altivez.  
  
-Ordem!!! Oh, vergonha!!!  
  
Ishtar e Saori estacaram; prostraram-se no chão, em silenciosa reverência.  
  
-Pai... O estranho falou. -Ó Cavaleiros das Deusas, escutai todos!!! Eu sou Zeus, o Deus dos Deuses!! Não permitirei uma guerra entre as duas filhas que mais amo. Ishtar...tu não podes lutar contra a tua irmã Athena, e muito menos secar a Terra! Uma guerra entre a Deusa do Amor e a Deusa da Sabedoria geraria o caos absoluto. Eu bem sei da tua dor....mas há um meio de a minorar. Reconcilia-te com Ahena, toma conta da casa de Gemini...e depois...dirige-te ao Hades com a minha permissão...lá, minha filha, tirarás as tuas vestes perante o Deus dos Mortos e os seus espectros, levando a luz e a vida aos Infernos, e terás de volta o teu amado, tão vivo como se nunca tivesse saído dos teus abraços!- Ishtar abraçou os pés de Zeus. Depois, levantou-se e falou: -Farei isso, a bem da Vida na Terra. Saga voltará purificado... descerei agora mesmo aos Infernos, para que a harmonia reine suprema!!!  
  
Ishtar, cega na sua dor, quis partir imediatamente. Apenas um cavaleiro se atreveu a acompanha-la em tal empresa: Shaka de Virgem, possuidor do oitavo sentido! Araya. Algo que Ishtar dominava completamente, desde a nascença, ou não fosse o seu nome o daquela que descera aos infernos, que passeava entre dois mundos. Ao fim de uma longa viagem, alcançaram finalmente a Porta dos Infernos, que conduzia ao palácio de Hades. - Shaka...não sei se foi boa ideia vires comigo, meu bom amigo. Vais ver-me sofrer, e não poderás fazer nada! -Ishtar...estou aqui para tuas protecção. Franquearam o portão, que se abriu magicamente à passagem da Deusa. Aí, começava a descida, sulcada de uma nascente de águas muito puras. -A Elida...-murmurou Shaka- a nascente de Aretusa, a ninfa... -Chamam-lhe «as águas da vida» no Oriente. -respondeu Ishtar, recolhendo um pouco numa garrafa. Shaka guardou-a num alforge. Um pouco mais adiante, ouviram um temível rugido. -É Cérbero, o cão dos Infernos. -Para ele temos o velho truque...-pendurou-se nas costas de Shaka, que era mais alto, e tirou do alforge um bolo de mel fresco. Ainda palavras não eram ditas, aproximou-se deles um monstro de três cabeças. O seu rugido fez estremecer as paredes, e projectou os dois guerreiros contra a parede. -Shaka ! Toma o bolo! Atira-lho! Depressa, depressa! Shaka arremessou a guloseima a Cerbero, que o apanhou com uma das suas enormes bocarras, correndo como um simples cãozinho. A passagem ficou livre. -Despachemo-nos... À medida que desciam, a paisagem tornava-se cada vez mais escura. Foi necessário acender uma tocha. Shaka, por sua vez, caminhava de olhos fechados, sem tropeçar sequer. Até ali, não se via vivalma. Um rumor de águas atraiu-os. -Vamos por ali- apontou Shaka. Devemos estar a chegar ao rio Aqueronte. Shaka tirou do saco duas moedas. -Se não pagarmos ao barqueiro Caronte , ele não nos deixará passar...-afirmou baixinho, com um tom de superstição na voz. -...e vaguearemos eternamente nas margens do rio Cócito, formado pelas nossas lágrimas! - completou Ishtar, levemente sarcástica. Um figura formava-se ao longe, cercada de neblina. Ishtar olhou com mais atenção: um bote! -é Caronte! Sem fazer o menor ruído, a tenebrosa embarcação acercou-se deles. Um velho, vestido com longas roupagens escuras, de olhar vazio, esperou sem dizer palavra. Ishtar estendeu-lhe as moedas, chamadas pelos gregos ósculo. -Aqui as tens, velho barqueiro. Agora, se fazes favor, conduz-nos depressa ao palácio de Lord Hades, que tenho pressa de o ver! O velho recolheu o ósculo. Mas não moveu um músculo. Nem o bote se deslocou um centímetro que fosse. -Então?- fez Ishtar, impaciente. Não entendes o que digo? Avia-te! Finalmente, o velhote abriu a boca. -Eu não remo. Os passageiros sim. -O quê? -bradou Ishtar, já perdendo a paciência -pois tu queres mandar remar uma Deusa e um cavaleiro de Ouro de Athena?É um ultraje!! Belo ofício o teu, sim senhor! Pago para não fazer nada! -Regras são regras -disse calmamente o teimoso do velho, cruzando os braços. -Perdão -interrompeu Shaka- parece-me que o senhor está confuso, nobre ancião. Quem remam são os mortos. E eu e esta senhora estamos bem vivos. Portanto, se não se importa, faça o favor de nos levar ao nosso destino. Caronte fez uma expressão confusa, mas não perdeu a sua ideia. -As regras não especificam se os passageiros são vivos ou mortos. Portanto os senhores podem fazer duas coisas: ou ficam na margem, porque não há mais barqueiros, ou pegam nos remos e dão uso aos braços que Deus vos deu. -Ai, Ishtar- gemeu Shaka. –O melhor que temos a fazer é remar, isto se queres ver Saga de novo! Ishtar, sem esperar resposta, rosnou qualquer coisa desagradável e pegou nos remos, fazendo uso deles o mais depressa que podia. Mas tinha era vontade de pregar com eles na cara do barqueiro, e era o que teria feito se a situação não fosse tão grave. No caminho, viram o Rio Lete ,o rio do Esquecimento, onde as almas bebiam, esquecendo para sempre a sua vida passada. Viram o Tribunal Infernal ,onde os três juízes, Aiacos, Minos e Rhadamantis decidiam quem devia ser castigado ou recompensado. Passaram por uma estrada bifurcada ao longo da margem; o caminho da Esquerda era domínio de Rhadamantis- o Tártaro, onde os culpados eram castigados das formas mais variadas. O som de gritos e ranger de dentes era tão arrepiante que até Shaka fez uma careta. O da direita levava à Ilha dos Bem Aventurados e aos Campos Elíseos, moradas dos heróis e dos justos.  
  
Enfim, a sombria barcarola parou junto a uma margem lamacenta. Ishtar saltou logo, morta por se ver livre de tão antipática companhia. Mudo e quedo, Caronte deixou-os e partiu em busca de mais passageiros.  
  
Achavam-se, enfim, frente a um enorme portão.  
  
-A porta do Palácio de Hades- exclamou Shaka. -Antes fosse- murmurou Ishtar-é apenas um dos 7 portões do Inferno.- E, dizendo isto, removeu o elmo. -Vai guardando o que eu te der, Shaka, por favor. -Mas..estás doida? Vais livrar-te da armadura? Os Deuses sabem que perigos encontraremos lá dentro! Como pretendes enfrenta-los sem ela? – indagou Shaka. -Só posso pedir um favor a Hades se me despojar de toda a defesa. Faz-me outro favor....mantém os olhos fechados como de costume, está bem? Shaka, confuso, assentiu. Abriu-se o primeiro portão. Assim, como a Ishtar original...  
  
No 2º portão, deixou a sua adaga  
No 3º portão, deixou o seu cinto  
No 4º portão, removeu os adornos dos cabelos  
No 5º portão, tirou a sua armadura  
No 6º portão, tirou as suas jóias  
No 7º portão, tirou todas as suas roupas  
  
O corpo perfeito de Ishtar brilhava mais do que a tocha que segurava. Era âmbar, marfim e ouro. O sétimo portão abriu-se, e Ishtar entrou, com um despudor total. Encontravam-se frente ao trono de Hades. Perséfone teve um sorriso, ao ver a sua velha amiga. Os juízes e espectros ficaram mudos ante a presença da Deusa da Vida no Mundo dos Mortos. A beleza de Ishtar/Afrodite brilhava, irradiava...o seu cosmos estava aceso, mesmo sem a kamei, e era de perfeito amor, perfeita beleza, perfeita harmonia e perfeita confiança. -Oh, Ishtar... Esta ajoelhou. -Senhor dos Mortos, Augusta Rainha dos Infernos minha irmã, venho aqui por ordem de meu Pai Zeus, o rei dos Deuses! Para te implorar que me restituas o meu marido Saga, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gemini, ceifado à vida prematuramente. Pensa no coração da própria Deusa do Amor despedaçado! E se o meu infortúnio não te comover, comova-te ao menos o filho que trago no ventre, para que ele não nasça sem pai! Lágrimas cristalinas corriam pelo rosto angelical de Afrodite.  
  
Perséfone comoveu-se. Os espectros choravam Lágrimas de chumbo. As próprias Fúrias, que nunca se deixavam mover por nenhuma súplica, lamentaram Saga. Fantasmas aproximavam-se, sequiosos da Luz vital daquela perfeita beleza.Aqueles que tinham morrido por amor juntavam os seus lamentos aos de Ishtar, Rhadamantis, Aiacos e Minos sentiram como se uma flecha lhes trespassasse o coração. Shaka pegou no seu rosário, recitando um mantra de protecção-Para trás, espectros!-rosnou.  
  
Hades falou. - Ishtar, é preciso muito atrevimento! Vires aqui implorar pela vida de um cavaleiro de Athena, com quem ando arrenegado, bagunçar os meus domínios com a tua beleza irresistível, trazendo a Força da Vida ao Mundo dos Mortos! E escoltada por um Cavaleiro de Ouro! Se não fosse a permissão de Zeus e a influencia da minha esposa, que te quer muito bem, não te pouparia a vida! Mas seja; concedo-te a vida do teu marido... Ishtar ia agradecer. Mas os três juízes precipitaram-se. Os seus corações tinham sido invadidos pela luxúria e pela cobiça. -Senhor! –Protestou Minos -Eu e Rhadamantis também somos filhos de Zeus. Com que direito vem ela, esta reles prostituta, pedir a vida do seu amante? Eu proponho o seguinte: que ela seja submetida à prova. Se vencer, subirá à Terra com o marido; se perder, ficará aqui, como propriedade nossa e de Aiacos. Bem merecemos a companhia da Deusa do Amor! Assim não se dirá que ela faz gato sapato do Grande Deus dos Mortos! Persefone gritou: -Não! Mas Hades concordou, cinicamente. -Veremos se o ama assim tanto- e, com um gesto, atirou Ishtar contra a parede, pendurando-a num prego. O sangue começou a correr. Shaka gritou, precipitando-se sobre os três juízes. Mas a Deusa falou: - Não, Shaka. Corre a procurar Hermes, para que Zeus venha dizer se é justa tal prova! Vai, corre! És-me mais útil vivo! Os juízes escoltaram Shaka até à saída dos portões. A Deusa Hécate guiou--o até à saída. Três dias esteve Ishtar pendurada. Toda a sua força vital lhe fugia. Mas não se deixava morrer. Se perdesse a vida, Saga permaneceria para sempre no mundo dos Mortos. Sentiu-se transportada por mãos carinhosas. Hermès, Perséfone e Shaka tiraram-na da parede. -Por ordem de Zeus- exclamou Hermes-Saga de Gemini sairá do Hades agora mesmo. Shaka salpicou-a com as águas da vida, e Ishtar deu acordo de si, cheia de beleza e vitalidade. As servas de Perséfone prepararam-lhe um banho, ungiram-na, e Ishtar colocou novamente as suas roupas e a sua kamei. Estava novamente belíssima. Sentiu uma mão tocar-lhe suavemente no ombro, voltou- se e foi recebida por um longo beijo...Saga. Imediatamente, por magia de Hermes, encontraram-se fora dos Infernos, juntamente com Shaka.  
  
Saga conseguiu o perdão de Athena e continuou a governar o santuário com a ajuda e de Ishtar. Alguns meses depois, a sua amada deu à luz um lindíssimo menino, que era o retrato do pai e recebeu o nome de Tammuz, pois, tal como a Ishtar original, a reencarnação de Afrodite desceu aos Infernos para reaver o seu marido.  
  
Mas, se quiserem saber mais detalhes...procurem no Registo. Está tudo lá. A aventura ainda está longe de terminar...  
  
Fim  
  
Agradeço aos meus amigos: Saga Mercenário, Diego Chagas, Gabriel e Cronos,  
que me ajudaram a elaborar o argumento e os diálogos, através dos seus  
maravilhoso jogos. Pela sua força e imaginação...muito obrigado. 


End file.
